Tous les chemins
by marjo.SS
Summary: Si la vie reprend toujours ce qu'elle a donné , il arrive parfois qu'elle restitue ce qu'elle a pris . La vie avait pris à Merlin la chose la plus importante à ses yeux , et près de mille-cinq-cent ans plus tard , elle s'apprêtait à le lui restituer… Prison!Fic Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

Salut mes p'tits loups !

Oh, je dois être complètement cinglée de commencer une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai déjà une tonne en cour ( ceux qui lisent " Maladie d'amour" et " Le fil du destin", ne vous en faites pas, les prochains chapitres arrivent bientôt) mais celle-ci... elle m'obsédait depuis un moment, j'avais encore jamais écrit de UA, et puis... bah j'avais simplement envie de l'écrire.

**Disclamer :** L'univers de Merlin ne m'appartient pas, seul le détournement de l'histoire vient de moi. Et je n'en tire que l'espoir de partager quelques émotions avec vous.

**Warning :** Cette fiction contient des relations entre hommes, ainsi que de possibles violence verbale, physique, psychologique etc.

Voila, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Prologue :

Il y a parfois dans la vie, des choses immuables, inévitables. Merlin l'avait appris à ses dépends lorsque, bien des siècles plus tôt , il avait vu son ami, sa destiner mourir dans ses bras . Mais si la vie reprend toujours ce qu'elle a donné , il arrive parfois qu'elle restitue ce qu'elle a pris . La vie avait pris à Merlin la chose la plus importante à ses yeux , et près de mille-cinq-cent ans plus tard , elle s'apprêtait à le lui restituer…

Chapitre 1 :

Merlin était là, assit derrière une table de bois, un homme sans aucune importance assit à ses côtés. Il flottait dans cette pièce une odeur de vieux bois, d'ancienneté et de vide, comme dans une église . Excepté que dans une église, on y ressent l'espoir, qui rend l'endroit beau et sacré. Ici, seul le désespoir régnait. Mais à quoi d'autre pouvait-on s'attendre ? Dans une pièce froide, pratiquement déserte si ce n'était les deux avocats, les jurés, la juge, les policiers et lui bien sur, l'accusé. Oui, on ne pouvait guère attendre mieux d'un tribunal. Mais lui ne ressentait pas le désespoir, bien au contraire.

« Le jury à rendu son verdict. Pour le port d'arme illégale, la tentative de braquage et la tentative de meurtre, l'accusé est déclaré coupable. Il est donc condamné à quinze ans de prison ferme. Pour la gravité de ses actes, il sera envoyé au pénitencier de haute surveillance le plus proche, c'est à dire... »

La juge s'arrêta un instant, lisant une seconde fois ses notes, de peur de se tromper. Puis elle leva la tête vers Merlin, dont le visage était parfaitement impassible.

« Et bien, voilà une chose que je ne pensais jamais dire. Merlin Emrys, vous allez purger votre peine à Camelot, pénitencier de haute sécurité de Cardif . »

Merlin ne put retenir un petit sourire. Oui, certaines choses sont inévitables. Et c'est lorsque Merlin avait perdu tout espoir, que le destin avait décidé de lui envoyer un signe. D'abord sous la forme d'une fillette, une orpheline d'à peine dix ans. Une petite fille aux cheveux aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, et aux yeux tellement clairs qu'on pouvait y voir jusqu'au fin fond de son âme. Merlin n'avait pas voulus y croire au début, puis il n'avait pu nier l'évidence plus longtemps. Morgane, cette petite fille n'était autre que Morgane. Il l'avait surveillé de loin durant des années, et la petite fille avait grandit, devenant celle qui avait été son amie une éternité plus tôt. Elle ne semblait se souvenir de rien, elle vivait avec sa famille d'adoption, allait au lycée, avait des amis. Elle était tout à fait normale, sans magie et sans souvenir, sans avoir la moindre idée des horreurs qu'elle avait commis dans sa précédente vie.

Alors Merlin avait cherché, partout sur la planète, une quelconque trace de personnes ayant croisé son chemin à l'époque du grand Camelot. Et il avait enfin trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait vraiment. Il y a seulement quelques semaines, il avait retrouvé Arthur. C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Parce que, bien entendu, ou pouvait-il trouver son roi, si ce n'était à Camelot ?

…

Stupide, vraiment stupide ! Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille, Il aurait put se faire passer pour un gardien de prison ou un psychiatre, et se faire engager ici. Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il fasse ça de la manière la plus stupide qui soit. Rentrer dans la prison en tant que prisonnier était certes la voie la plus facile d'accès, mais une fois à l'intérieur, plus rien n'était facile. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, alors qu'il était assit au milieu de dizaines de nouveaux détenus, pieds et points liés. Il avait dû passer par les douches communes, et la fouille au corps. Bon sang, il était le plus puissant sorcier de tout les temps, et il se retrouvait en prison, en prison ! Stupide, il était tout simplement stupide ! Mais il n'était pas vraiment temps de s'auto-dénigrer, il allait revoir Arthur, il trouverait une solution pour les sortir de là plus tard. Un homme entra dans la pièce où ils attendaient tous, pour se placer devant eux. Merlin fit les yeux rond, ça n'était pas vraiment n'importe quel homme.

« Bien. Je me présente, Lancelot Dulac, directeur de la prison . »

Merlin comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi le pénitencier portait ce nom. Lancelot… il avait trouvé des traces de lui, quelques années plus tôt, dans le sud de la France. Le jeune homme qu'il était alors semblait très bien s'en sortir, de bonnes études, une bonne situation et des parents formidables. Merlin aurait sûrement dû se renseigner plus sur cette prison, ça aurait évité ce genre de surprises. Mais il avait été tellement heureux de retrouver Arthur – en dehors du fait qu'il soit en prison bien sur – qu'il avait foncé tête baissée, sans penser à rien. Il était heureux de revoir son ami, même s'il savait que ce Lancelot là n'avait plus aucun souvenir de leur vie passée. Ça lui faisait mal de savoir que même si tous était revenu à la vie, il était le seul à se souvenir. Mais il espérait que ce soit différent pour Arthur. Il pensait que peut-être, son ami se souviendrait à son contact, qu'il retrouverait sa mémoire. Il évita de penser à ce sujet délicat pour le moment, se concentrant sur les paroles du directeur.

« Pour ceux qui auraient déjà fait un séjour dans d'autres prisons , sachez que cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous avez connu. Ma prison est la première du pays comprenant un programme complet et expérimental de réinsertion. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que vous bossiez dur, et que vous obéissiez à mes règles. C'est bien simple, toute bonne conduite est récompensée, toute mauvaise conduite est punie ! C'est bien compris ? »

Lancelot passa de regard en regard, comme pour juger des cas qu'il venait d'hériter. Son regard termina dans celui de Merlin, le sondant, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Passons maintenant à la pratique. Vous êtes nouveaux ici, et vous pouvez être considérés comme des gros durs dans vos quartiers, ici vous n'êtes que de la chaire fraîche. Donc, pour que votre duré de vie ici soit supérieur à une journée, et ainsi m'éviter des tonnes de paperasses à remplir si l'un de vous se fait descendre, chacun de vous va être attribué à un ancien détenu. Vous serez attaché à lui… littéralement. »

Un nuage compact de murmures atterrés et interrogatifs s'éleva alors, vite calmé par le regard courroucé de Lancelot.

« Fermez-la ! Edward, fais venir les anciens. »

Le gardien sus-nommé quitta la pièce, et bientôt c'est un troupeau de tenus grise et bleu qui entra dans la pièce, la rendant suffocante de testostérone. Les 'anciens' observèrent l'assemblée de 'chair fraîche', certains un sourire tellement carnassier et pervers aux lèvres, que c'était à se demander si la technique expérimentale de Lancelot n'était pas plutôt destinée à se débarrasser au plus vite des nouveaux finalement. Mais Merlin ne remarqua aucun de ses sourires, pas plus que les regards, parfois alléchés, qui se posaient sur lui. Il faxait un détenu qui, les mains lascivement plongées dans ses poches, s'était posé nonchalamment contre un mur. Le sorcier avait cru que son cœur ne reprendrait jamais sa course, lui qui s'était arrêté, au même instant que sa respiration. Mais son cœur battit de nouveau, rapidement, fougueusement, et il prit une grande et laborieuse inspiration. Il eu soudain l'impression que son cœur n'avait plus battu depuis des siècles, depuis ce jour là sur la rive d'Avalon... Il eu l'impression que cette mélodie cognant dans sa poitrine hurlait un mot un seul, un prénom. Le sien. Il eu soudain l'impression de vivre, simplement. Après plus de mille-cinq-cent ans d'errance, d'attente et de désespoir, _il_ était de nouveau sous son regard, et c'était sans conteste la plus belle chose qui ait un jour cogné sa rétine. Le blond avait la tête baissée dans une lassitude non-dissimulée. Un pied posé contre le mur derrière lui, il se fichait pas mal des nouveaux arrivants, des noms que le directeur appelait ou de la salle qui se vidait au fur et à mesure. Et Merlin aussi s'en fichait, il le fixait, n'attendant qu'une chose, que l'autre refusait de lui donner.

« Arthur Elias. » Appela Lancelot.

Enfin. Enfin il relevait la tête, et enfin Merlin obtint ce qu'il désirait le plus. Son regard, ces yeux d'un bleu céleste, à la fois froid et bouillonnant. De glace et de feu. C'est ce qui avait le plus manqué au sorcier, ce regard, ce magnifique regard dans lequel il pouvait parfois voir la tempête d'un océan enragé, ou le calme chaudement plat d'un lac par une belle journée de printemps. Mais son regard n'avait rien de ce qu'il avait été, il était simplement las, froid, éteint. Merlin était tout simplement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, ni même d'avoir un pensée cohérente. Il n'était que d'Arthur, tous ses sens tournés vers lui. Lui qu'il avait protégé, lui qu'il avait admiré, lui qu'il avait perdu...

Arthur ne prit même pas la peine de s'avancer, ni même de sortir les mains de ses poches. Il attendait simplement la suite avec un détachement exemplaire. Il fronça tout de même les sourcils en voyant un léger sourire étirer le coin des lèvres du directeur, sachant bien que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Elias, tu hérites de Merlin Emrys. »

Et voilà que le cœur de Merlin faisait encore des siennes, s'emballant à l'entente de son nom. Des rires s'élevèrent des anciens détenus, accompagnés de quelques nouveaux, bien plus discrets. Merlin fut abasourdi de voir que, d'un seul regard, Arthur fit taire la plupart de ses camarades, même de ceux qui paraissaient être nés dans cette prison tant ils s'accordaient au décor.

« Tu te fous de moi, Dulac ?! »

« Un problème Elias ? Tu veux peut-être aller en discuter dans l'aquarium ? »

Merlin ne savait ce qu'était « l'aquarium », mais la menace porta ses fruits. Arthur soupira, et s'avança vers Lancelot, le regard au sol.

« Lève-toi Emrys. » Ordonna le directeur en balayant le parterre de nouvelles têtes du regard.

Le brun se leva alors, un peu tremblant. Et les rires recommencèrent de plus belle.

Arthur étouffa un « c'est pas vrai ! » qui lui avait échappé, en levant les yeux au ciel, dépité. Oui, parce que non seulement ce connard de Dulac n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de le mettre avec un dénommé Merlin, lui, Arthur, mais en plus il fallait qu'il soit un gringalet maigrichon au regard de biche... Sérieusement, on se foutait de lui là ! Il avait autre chose à foutre que de surveiller le cul d'un gamin qui allait – Arthur le savait déjà – attirer les regards et les envies de tout les pervers, violeurs, pédophiles et autres détraqués qui peuplaient cette prison. Soupirant d'avantage devant son nouveau codétenu, qui s'était carrément statufié sur place, il tourna le dos à son publique toujours amusés pour s'avancer vers le gardien qui les attendaient.

Merlin aurait peut-être du faire plus attention au monde l'entourant, ou entourant Arthur plutôt. Parce que là, devant ce gardien qui s'affairait à menotter sa cheville gauche, il était complètement perdu. Que faisait-il au juste ? Les mots de Lancelot lui revinrent en tête alors que le gardien tendait la chaîne qui retenait son pied jusqu'à la cheville d'Arthur. « C_hacun de vous va être attribué à un ancien détenu. Vous serez attaché à lui… littéralement »... _c'était peut-être un peu trop littérale là, non ? Merlin sortit de ses pensées en sentant la chaîne tirer sur sa cheville, l'obligeant à avancer. Arthur ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, se contentant de suivre la gardienne qui les accompagnaient dans de nombreux couloirs étroits et mal éclairés. Le sorcier baissa les yeux sur cette chaîne, d'à peine cinquante centimètres, qui le liait au blond. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui parce que, en y réfléchissant, le brun n'avait jamais cessé d'être lié à Arthur. À sa destinée. Et, ma foi, Lancelot lui avait fait un merveilleux cadeau en lui permettant de l'être littéralement, liés.

Encore une fois Arthur le sortit de ses pensées. Ou plutôt son dos, qu'il percuta de plein fouet quand son roi – car pour le sorcier il restait et resterait son roi – décida d'arrêter subitement sa marche soutenue. Le blond grogna une chose incompréhensible avant de héler la gardienne qui, elle, continuait d'avancer.

« Hey Carla, tu veux bien m'accorder cinq minutes ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton charmeur, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

Mais la gardienne n'en fut pas le moins du monde éblouie.

« Et puis quoi encore, tu veux peut-être que je vous trouve un coin tranquille ? »

« Aller Carla, sois sympa. Non mais regarde-le ! » Ajouta t-il après une seconde, envoyant le menton en direction de Merlin.

La petite gardienne posa alors les yeux sur Merlin, l'étudiant des pieds à la tête. Puis elle soupira.

« Tu as une minute. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu pour venir adosser son épaule contre un mur.

Arthur se retourna alors brusquement vers Merlin, qui était totalement perdu et un peu paniqué. Il n'avait absolument rien compris du dialogue des deux autres.

« Bon alors écoute moi bi... »

Arthur s'arrêta, semblant se figer alors que, pour la première fois, ses yeux rencontraient ceux de celui qui allait être son boulet pour les prochaines semaines. Quelques secondes – de très longues secondes – passèrent avant qu'il ne secoue finalement la tête, comme pour effacer une pensée. Il repris finalement.

« Écoute-moi bien. On va devoir passer par la salle commune pour atteindre la cellule, alors tu baisse la tête, ne quitte pas le sol des yeux une seule seconde, pas même si on t'interpelle. Tu reste derrière moi, et surtout, surtout, tu ne croise le regard avec aucun détenu. »

« P-Pourquoi ? » ne put s'empêcher de bégayer Merlin. Pas par peur bien évidemment, mais parce que le regard d'Arthur n'avait pas quitté le sien, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il y vit une étincelle. Un presque rien, une minuscule lueur de vie, mais ça lui donnait l'impression de retrouver un peu son roi.

« Pourquoi ?! Non mais t'as vu ta gueule ? Tu tiendras pas une journée ici avec des yeux pareils ! »

Merlin ne put retenir un léger sourire, bien que sachant que le discours d'Arthur ne venait pas d'une quelconque inquiétude à son égard, mais bien des chaînes qui le liait à lui et donc à sa survie ici. Arthur était obligé de le protéger, et même si Merlin aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas sous la contrainte, il sentait son cœur et ses entrailles se réchauffer à l'idée de voir le blond se dresser entre lui et n'importe quel danger. Comme à l'époque du grand Camelot, lorsque son prince – puis roi – n'hésitait jamais à aller au devant du danger pour le protéger, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu besoin de personne pour se protéger. Mais ça, le roi Arthur l'ignorait, tout comme cet Arthur-ci l'ignorait. Et le sorcier escomptait bien profiter de cet état de fait, et de son physique qui apparemment le rendait faible ici bien plus qu'ailleurs, pour se rapprocher de son roi et se blottir avec délice dans cette bulle de chaleur protectrice qu'Arthur était forcé de lui fournir.

Ils reprirent finalement leur marche pour arriver dans l'aile B, qui était en ébullition. En effet, l'arrivée des nouveaux avait excité les rangs de détenus, et une tension lourde régnait dans la salle commune. Merlin fit ce qu'Arthur lui avait demandé et se plaça derrière lui – autant qu'il était possible avec la chaîne qui entravait la manœuvre – et garda le regard au sol. Mais il fut très vite difficile de rester stoïque. Le sorcier sentit d'abord les regards se poser sur lui. De très, très mauvais regards. Sa magie n'avait fait qu'accroître au fil des siècles et il était à présent capable de sentir l'aura des personnes l'entourant, de voir la couleur de leurs âmes. Et il pouvait voir, même le regard au sol, la pièce être obscurcie par tant d'âmes noires. Une voix s'éleva, et une autre, et encore une autre. Puis quelques sifflements, quelques détenus voulant l'amener à lever les yeux vers eux. Il tenta de se concentrer sur l'âme d'Arthur, irradiant de clarté à quelques pas de lui. Mais il était le plus puissant mage que la terre n'ai jamais porté, et il n'était guère aisé pour lui de ne pas faire taire ces immondes remarques d'un seul regard doré. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'user de magie ici cependant, pas alors qu'il venait de retrouver son roi, il ne prendrait pas le risque de le perdre à nouveau. Il devra donc faire sans.

Un homme aux nombreux tatouages s'avança pour barrer la route d'Arthur, accompagnés de deux autres hommes qui semblaient être sous sa coupe.

« Je vois que t'as touché le gros lot Elias ! C'est un morceau de choix que nous avons là. »

« Vas jouer ailleurs Tony . »

« Oh, aller quoi ! Tu vas bien me permettre de profiter une peu de ton nouveau jouet ?! »

Ledit Tony s'avança, une main tendu pour venir relever le visage de Merlin. Mais son bras n'arriva pas à destination, comme la main ferme d'Arthur avait agrippé son poignet. Ses deux sbires derrière lui avancèrent d'un pas raide.

« J'ai dis : vas jouer ailleurs Tony. C'est le dernier avertissement. »

« Ah oui, et tu vas faire quoi Arthur ? Maintenant que t'as ce... merveilleux boulet attaché à la cheville. »

« on pourrait m'avoir greffé le gamin dans le dos que j'arriverais toujours à te botter le cul. »

Merlin, le visage toujours dirigé au sol, eu un sourire à ces mots. D'abord parce qu'Arthur s'obstinait à l'appeler 'gamin', malgré leur age similaire (du moins en apparence). Et puis parce que, jamais au grand jamais le grand roi Arthur n'aurait parlé de la sorte. C'était si... actuel comme langage, et très imagé. Il y avait aussi cet étrange chaleur qui prenait son cœur et son corps à sentir Arthur se tendre contre lui, tel un rempart se fortifiant à l'approche d'une menace. Et c'était lui qu'il gardait, qu'il protégeait. Son sourire s'effaça cependant quand Tony se plaça de toute sa hauteur à seulement quelques centimètres du blond, l'obligeant à se dresser, plus droit et plus fier.

« Un problème, les filles ? »

Cette intonation lâchée rudement fit aussitôt reculer Tony et ses deux acolytes, alors qu'Arthur s'était tendu d'autant plus. Merlin, quant à lui, n'avait pu garder les yeux plus longtemps au sol à l'entente de cette voix. Cette prison était apparemment bien plus qu'une simple cage. Qu'elle porte ce nom n'avait rien d'un hasard de toute évidence, comme les océans bleus de Merlin étaient tombés sur nul autre que Léon, vêtu de l'uniforme de gardien et s'approchant à grands pas des cinq hommes, le regard sévère. Il se plaça entre Arthur et Tony, tournant le dos au sorcier.

« Va perdre ton temps et tes clopes au Poker Tony. »

L'italien ne se fit pas prier pour s'en aller, pas sans un regard d'avertissement envers Arthur et un dernier regard alangui pour Merlin cependant. Léon se tourna alors vers les deux autres, observant le nouveau de la tête aux pieds, avant de poser son regard sur le blond. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se toiser, et Merlin était sur qu'un dialogue silencieux se jouait entre eux. Il cru même voir Arthur hocher légèrement la tête.

« Rejoins ta cellule Arthur, et évite les ennuies. » Dit le gardien, le ton étonnamment plus doux qu'une seconde pus tôt.

Le blond ne répondit pas et reprit sa marche, entraînant Merlin dans son sillage. Alors qu'ils atteignaient à peine le centre de l'immense salle, le sorcier vit du coin de l'œil une chose qui attira son regard, l'obligeant à s'arrêter une seconde. Là, au milieu de la pièce commune à tous les détenus, se trouvait un pièce. Entièrement en verre, grande d'à peine deux mètres carrés. Il n'y avait même pas de lit, juste un trou dans le sol, qui devait servir de toilettes. Un homme se trouvait à l'intérieur, complètement nu, et apparemment rendu fou par son enfermement exhibitionniste. Il était collé à la paroi de verre, immobile, le front frappant doucement la vitre froide à intervalle régulier.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ne put s'empêcher de souffler le sorcier, totalement choqué par la scène.

Arthur, qui avait été forcé de s'arrêter à son tour, se tourna légèrement pour suivre le regard de son nouveau codétenu. Puis, voyant les regards toujours plus nombreux qui se posaient sur eux, il tira sur la chaîne avec violence pour forcer l'autre à bouger.

« Avance. Et regarde le sol. » Lui répéta t-il, le ton menaçant.

Merlin eu un haut-le-cœur, pas à cause de l'homme qu'on avait enfermé et exhibé aux yeux de tous, mais à cause du ton si détaché de son roi. L'entendre lui parler de la sorte, avec autant de distance et de froideur alors qu'il avait attendu des siècles pour entendre cette voix à nouveau, le rendait malade. Arthur les entraîna dans des escaliers, ou il leur fut bien plus difficile de coordonner leurs pas et de ne pas trébucher.

« C'est l'aquarium, et crois moi, tu ne veux pas t'y retrouver. » Répondit-il finalement alors qu'ils tournaient dans un couloir, se retrouvant sur une parcelle au dessus de la salle commune.

Même là Merlin pouvait voir l'homme enfermé dans l'aquarium, dont même le plafond était en verre. Et effectivement il n'avait aucune envie d'être à la place de cet homme. Ils longeaient les nombreuses cellules, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur s'arrête devant celle qui portait le numéro 66. Merlin constatait qu'ici encore, les parois des cellules étaient en verre, seul le mur du font était fait de pierres, ne laissant aucune possibilité d'intimité. Arthur souffla un grand coup avant de pousser la porte transparente pour pénétrer dans sa cellule.

- « Bienvenu en enfer. » Souffla t-il quand Merlin eu mit un pied à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle demeure. « Bienvenu à Camelot. »

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Ce premier chapitre vous a t-il donné envie de lire la suite ?

Des bisous, à très vite.

Marjo.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les p'tits loups !

C'est le début de cette fiction et je suis pas mal inspirée donc j'ai pensé qu'un second chapitre ne ferait pas de mal, même si j'ai posté le premier il y a seulement trois jours.

Je vous remercie tous pour votre enthousiasme envers ce premier chapitre, ça fait chaut au cœur et ça me donne vraiment envie de vous livrer les chapitres le plus vite possible.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**vinie65 :**Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire et de reviewer touts mes fics Merlin. Et ne t'inquiète pas, même si je ne poste pas aussi rapidement pour les autres, parce que je fais de plus longs chapitres (surtout pour Maladie d'amour) je vais essayer de ne pas favoriser l'une ou l'autre, et de poster le plus régulièrement passible. Je te fais des bisous, à très vite.

**Laure Marez :** Salut ma Zouzou ! ( tu es bien la même Zouzou qui me harcèle de reviews anonymes hein ? ;) ) Alors, je comprend tout à fait que ça te paraisse étrange toute cette histoire d'aquarium et de murs transparents. L'aquarium est bien de mon invention, les murs transparents en revanche m'ont été inspirés par une séries sur nom de OZ, qui se passe dans une prison ou les cellules sont effectivement transparentes, pour ôter toute intimité aux détenus. Mais, et tu vas le comprendre dans le prochain chapitre (le 3) si cette prison a cette configuration dans ma fiction c'est pour une toute autre raison, pas si mauvaise que ça au final. Ce qui me ramène à tes interrogations concernant Lancelot. Oui il est directeur de cette "horrible" endroit, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il est différent du Lancelot de la série. Il n'a rien perdu de son intégrité moral, tu pourras le voir au fil des chapitres. Et oui, ne t'en fait pas, tu auras la fin de toutes mes fictions, même si, pour celle-ci comme pour Maladie d'amour ou même Le fil du destin, il n'est pas question pour moi de finir tout de suite, je ne suis pas prête à mettre fin à leurs histoires :) Bref, un immense merci pour ton soutient, et j'espère continuer à te satisfaire avec mes écrits, des bisous.

**pattenrond1 :** Merci beaucoup, et voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Biz.

**lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY :** Ahah, tu sais je crois que la vie d'Arthur est déjà un cauchemar, mais c'est sur qu'ils vont devoir s'unir pour survivre à cette cage comme tu dis. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, des bisous.

**Passion of Imbattables :** Ah, revoilà mes petites pensionnaires du premier jour, toujours les premières à reviewer hein ? ça fait énormément plaisir ! Oui, Camelot est une prison pour hauts criminels, et Arthur est ici parce que... et bien tu le verras ;) C'est drôle, vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir parlé d'infiltration, c'est intéressant comme hypothèse. Oui, l'aquarium c'est assez horrible, je le reconnais, mais on y est pas envoyé sans raison. Je te laisse lire le prochain chapitre, hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses. Bisous à toi.

**Loulou2a :** Et te revoilà également, à me soutenir depuis le début. Merci. Pareil que pour Passion of Imbattables, tu ne comprends pas ce qu'Arthur fait ici, et tu me parle d'infiltration... et bien, je ne sais quoi répondre, si ce n'est que les prochains chapitres t'aideront à mieux comprendre :) Oui, une chance que Merlin soit tomber sur cet ancien détenu en particulier, hein ? ;) Et pour l'aquarium... personne n'est à l'abri de s'y retrouver, pas même Arthur ou Merlin. Et pour le rapprochement entre les deux... Arthur reste Arthur, même en prison, même au 21eme siècle. Il s'est déjà attaché à Merlin dans sa précédente vie, il faut espérer que ça se passe de la même façon aujourd'hui :) je te fais des bisous ma belle, à très vite.

**MerlinLand :** Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Et oui, l'inspiration est avec moi, même si elle m'avait quitté ces derniers temps. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça. Bisous à toi.

**Mariko-8 :** Merci à toi. EN espérant que la suite te réjouisse autant. biz.

Voila, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Merlin observait la petite pièce qu'il allait partager avec Arthur pour une durée indéterminée. Ça n'était rien de plus que ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une cellule de prison. Deux lits superposés étaient collés contre une des parois transparentes qui donnait sur la cellule voisine, ils faisaient face à une petite table et deux chaises. Contre le mur du font, se trouvaient des toilettes et un lavabo surplombé d'un petit miroir. Merlin jeta un œil à son reflet. Il portait un t-shirt gris et un pantalons bleu clair un peu délavé. La tenue officielle des prisonniers de Camelot. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Dans cette tenue, dans cette prison ? Ça n'était pas sa place.

« Tu comptes rester debout toute la journée ?! »

Merlin baissa les yeux sur Arthur qui avait pris place à la petite table, et il se souvint. Tout cela n'avait aucune importance, ces murs, cette tenue, ces chaînes, ça n'avait aucune importance tant que _lui_ était là. Il tira la chaise en face du roi et s'assit tant bien que mal. La chaîne reliait sa cheville gauche à la droite d'Arthur, les obligeant tout deux à tendre leur jambe sous la table. C'était un sacré inconvénient, mais avec du temps et un peu d'entraînement, ils arriveraient sans doute à oublier l'existence de cette chaîne qui les liaient. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cellule. Arthur avait les mains croisées sur la table, les yeux observant distraitement le vieux bois. Merlin savait qu'il venait de priver Arthur du semblant de liberté qu'il lui restait avant son arrivée. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger comme bon lui semblait.

« Ce... l'aquarium, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le brun, plus pour contrer le silence que pour obtenir une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

Arthur releva un regard dur sur lui. Il sembla hésiter un long moment. Hésiter entre ne rien répondre ou l'envoyer balader avec virulence pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour une quelconque forme de civilité entre eux. Finalement, ne trouvant pas la force de se montrer hostile avec cet homme qui ne lui avait rien fait, il eut un petit rire sarcastique, avant de répondre.

« C'est l'enfer dans l'enfer, voilà ce qu'est l'aquarium. »

« Et... pourquoi cet homme s'y est retrouvé ? » Demanda le sorcier à nouveau, se souvenant avec un brin de pitié de l'homme enfermé dans cette cage de cristal.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le coté, observant Merlin un long moment, avant de soupirer fortement.

« Écoute belle-gueule, ce mec enfermé en-bas n'est pas un 'homme', c'est un taulard, un meurtrier. Ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'il mérite une quelconque pitié, ni lui ni aucun autre détenu. Toi non plus t'es plus un homme ici, oubli t'es sentiments, ils sont restés à l'entré de Camelot. Ici la moindre faiblesse te coûtera la vie, alors n'ai aucune pitié pour ceux qui se retrouvent dans l'aquarium, contente-toi de ne rien faire pour y être envoyé. »

Le sorcier avait baissé les yeux au milieu du discours du roi. Alors c'était ça ? Cette étincelle qui s'était enfuis du regard du blond, c'était ça. Ses sentiments, son humanité. Il les avait enterré, enfouis jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éteignent complètement. Merlin avait été tellement heureux de retrouver son roi, qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à cette prison, à l'enfer qu'Arthur vivait ici. Mais ça n'était pas Arthur qu'il avait retrouvé ici, c'était un tout autre homme, blessé, détruit.

« Qu'est-ce que... bordel, t'es quand même pas en train de pleurer ?! »

Merlin releva les yeux, essuyant une larme qui avait dévaler sa joue par mégarde. Arthur jura dans sa barbe, renversant la tête en arrière, complètement désabusé. De tout les enfoirés qui peuplaient et remplissaient cette prison, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le seul taulard hypersensible. il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce merlin avait fait pour atterrir ici, mais une chose était sur, il n'avait pas sa place parmi les hommes jugés et condamnés à la prison de haute surveillance qu'était Camelot, et il ne survivrait pas ici, c'était certain. Du moins, il n'aurait eut aucune chance de survivre s'il avait été rattaché à n'importe quel autre détenu, s'il n'avait pas été enchaîné à lui. Arthur plongea son regard dans celui encore humide du brun. Son cœur eu un raté qu'il ne su expliquer, son esprit s'égarant une demie-seconde vers un paysage ensanglanté, des montagnes enflammées, une image qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui avait envahis sa tête et glacé son coeur. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, soupirant fortement.

« C'est bon gamin, c'est pas si horrible ici. Dulac est un con, mais il est juste. Et, à moins que tu ne décide de tenter d'éventrer ton codétenu, comme le mec que t'as vu dans r l'aquarium, y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal pour toi ici. » Dit Arthur, tentant bien malgré lui de rassurer le brun.

Mais il mentait. Parce que des raisons, il en voyait des dizaines. A commencer par ces yeux bien trop bleu et trop doux, et ce corps bien trop svelte, presque féminin... Oui, il voyait des dizaines de choses qui pourraient, et allaient certainement attirer des problèmes à Merlin, et à lui par la même occasion. Mais la larme que le brun avait laissé échapper n'était ni une larme de peur, ni de désarroi. Mais de tristesse, de voir cette homme si différant de son roi, si différant de sa destinée. De voir ses yeux vides, ses traits tirés, sa bouche sans le moindre sourire. Mais à cet instant, comme un peu plus tôt dans le couloir, le regard d'Arthur semblait s'animer. Lorsqu'il plongeait son regard dans celui du sorcier, pendant une fraction de seconde, le blond semblait retrouver toute la fougue et la lueur de vie du grand Roi qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir été. Alors Merlin ne perdait pas espoir, il espérait toujours qu'avec son aide, Arthur retrouverait cette étincelle de vie qui lui manquait, il retrouverait peut-être même ses souvenirs. C'était son plan initiale, l'aider à recouvrer sa mémoire avant de le faire sortir de là. Et il y arriverait, sinon à quoi bon être le grand enchanteur, s'il ne pouvait aider la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui ?

Une sonnerie stridente retentit et Arthur se leva, soupirant à nouveau.

« Aller Belle-gueule, lève-toi, c'est l'heure du repas. »

Merlin obéi et il sortit de la cellule, suivant Arthur qui marchait toujours devant lui, le regard droit devant, comme un avertissement à tous ceux qui oserait espérer pouvoir approcher Merlin. Et de ces gens là, il y en avait, des tonnes. A peine avaient-ils rejoins la cantine que tout les regards ou presque se posèrent sur eux. Merlin contrastait tellement avec le détenu type, il n'était guère étonnant qu'il attire toutes les convoitises, Arthur l'avait su à l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Mais Arthur ne laisserait rien lui arriver, d'abord parce que c'était la règle. Quoi qu'il arrive au nouveau à qui il avait été rattaché, c'était la responsabilité de l'ancien détenu. Et puis, ce gamin avait l'air si fragile. Il le sentait dans son dos, se coller à lui autant que possible, sans pour autant le toucher. Il le sentait se tendre sous les regards alanguis. Et il l'avait vu pleurer... et cette image restait dans son esprit et sur son cœur, comme un poids qui ne voulait pas s'effacer.

Il les conduisit d'autorité vers le self-service, ne baissant pas le regard une seule seconde, contrairement à Merlin qui gardait ses yeux au sol comme il le lui avait demandé. Le blond soupira de nouveau, il allait vivre et subir de très longues journées de regards et de tentatives d'approches incessantes avant que ces pervers ne se calme enfin. Mais les autres détenus le connaissait, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. Il espérait juste que certains, comme Tony, ne soit pas assez stupide pour tenter quand même leur chance. A peine cette pensée eut-elle traversé son esprit qu'il sentit Merlin s'approcher un peu plus, son torse entrant en contact avec son dos, brisant la frontière tacite installée entre eux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Arthur posa son plateau devant lui et se retourna pour voir un détenu dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom se tenir un peu trop près de son « boulet ». L'homme était grand, bien plus grand que lui et il venait de passer un bras autour des hanches fines de Merlin, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Arthur pris le poignet de l'homme pour retirer son bras et posa sa main libre sur le torse de Merlin pour le faire reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve derrière lui.

« T'as un problème mon grand ? » Demanda t-il froidement, le ton menaçant.

« _T'as_ un problème minus ? » Rigola l'autre.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux avec détachement et mépris. Puis il baissa les yeux vers la cheville du colosse, avant de se pencher un peu pour voir à qui il était attaché. Sirius, un homme d'un certain âge, le plus vieux détenu de la prison le regarda avec un petit sourire désolé. Arthur aimait bien Sirius, le vieil homme purgeait sa peine sans attirer les ennuies, tout le monde le respectait et il respectait tout le monde. Ils jouaient parfois aux cartes tout les deux, et Sirius gagnait toujours. Arthur leva les yeux vers l'autre à nouveau.

« Je vois. T'es nouveau ici alors je vais laisser passer pour aujourd'hui. Mais essaie encore une fois d'approcher le gamin, ou ne serait-ce que d'y jeter un œil, et je te promet que tu ne pourras plus poser tes salles pattes sur qui que ce soit avant un long moment. »

« Ah ouais ?! » Demanda l'autre dans un sourire sarcastique.

Autour d'eux, les autres détenus commençaient à s'exciter, lâchant des encouragements ou des insultes pour les inciter à se battre. Si Arthur s'en fichait pas mal, l'autre, lui, devait sûrement penser qu'il gagnerait pas mal d'alliés en terrassant le « minus » devant lui. Il eu un sourire mauvais, dévoilant une rangé de dents tordues et cassées, et son poing s'abattit sur la mâchoire d'Arthur avant qu'il n'ait pu esquiver. L'impact avait fendu sa lèvre inférieure, inondant sa bouche d'un goût écœurant de fer. Merlin réagit avant lui, s'avançant vers le géant qui riait bêtement. Arthur lui barra la route d'un bras tendu sur son ventre. Il leva les yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils face à sa témérité inattendue. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il pensait vraiment être capable d'affronter ce colosse ? Et puis pourquoi il prendrait cette peine ? Merlin n'était pas responsable de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, mais bien l'inverse, alors pourquoi s'en mêler ? Décidément, le gamin était vraiment trop sensible s'il était prêt à se tenir entre lui et le géant pour le défendre. Et puis il n'avait pas besoin que qui que ce soit le défende. Mais étrangement, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et plutôt que d'en être énervé, il était bizarrement touché par le geste. Revenant sur terre, il quitta la chaleur des yeux de Merlin qui le toisaient avec une lueur étrange pour revenir à celui qui avait osé le frapper. Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce, ou des détenus criaient et attendaient qu'il passe à l'action, mais pas un gardien n'était en vue. L'autre continuait de rire, et Arthur lui souri, ses lèvres ensanglantées s'étirant de façon machiavélique, et son poing partit. Il ressentit une grande satisfaction lorsque l'autre arrêta de rire dans un bruit qui donna la nausée à Merlin. Avant qui l'autre ne puisse faire de nouveau face au blond, Arthur lui asséna un nouveau coup, dans l'abdomen cette fois, puis un troisième, et un quatrième... Le sorcier ne sut comment Arthur avait pu enchaîner un aussi grand nombre de coup de poing et de pieds sans que la chaîne ne l'entraîne dans son sillage. Il n'avait pas bougé, et pourtant l'homme, lui, s'était retrouvé au sol sans avoir pu atteindre Arthur une nouvelle fois. Arthur ne s'arrêta que lorsque le corps imposant de l'autre fit perdre l'équilibre à Sirius, qui tomba à son tour. Le blond voulu s'avancer pour l'aider à se relever, ne se souciant guère du corps gémissant de douleur à coté, quand les gardes se manifestèrent enfin, perçant la ronde qu'avaient formé les détenus autour d'eux. Arthur leva les deux mains en signe d'armistice mais les gardiens l'avaient déjà maîtrisé, le plaquant au sol. Merlin fut aussi contrains de s'allonger au sol par un garde, avec plus de douceur cependant. Arthur tourna le regard vers le brun, les mains sur la tête, et pour la première fois un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire, amusé et presque rassurant. Merlin fut tellement subjugué qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de sourire également. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil en se léchant la lèvre pour essuyer le sang qui coulait toujours. Le sorcier était ébahis de voir à quel point il ressemblait à l'impétueux prince qu'il avait connu bien des siècles plut tôt, à leur rencontre. Les gardiens les forcèrent ensuite à se relever, et Léon arriva au milieu de ce bordel, observant les dégâts.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda t-il en passant de regard en regard.

Personne ne répondit bien sur. Il jeta un regard à l'autre homme toujours au sol, puis à Arthur dont la lèvre saignait encore.

- « Bien, pas de promenade pour vous pour les trois prochains jours. » Dit-il en regardant Arthur, Merlin puis le colosse. « Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. » Ajouta t-il à l'intention des gardes.

Arthur jeta un regard à Sirius qui s'apprêtait à les défendre, lui signifiant de se taire. Ça ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'attire les foudres du nouveau dont il avait hérité pour si peu. Léon n'avait pas compris Sirius dans la sanction, sachant bien que le vieil homme ne pouvait pas avoir déclenché cette bagarre. Les gardiens détachèrent la chaîne de la cheville de Sirius et entraînèrent le tas de muscles gémissant vers l'infirmerie. Les autres détenus s'étaient dispersés depuis l'arrivé des gardiens, et le calme regagna la cantine. Léon s'avança vers Arthur et souleva son menton d'une main rude. Il observa sa blessure une seconde, puis soupira.

« Je t'ai pourtant dis d'éviter les ennuis Arthur... t'as besoin de soins pour ça ? »

« Non, c'est bon. » Répondit-il froidement, détournant le visage pour se soustraire à la main du gardien.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, comme craignant d'attirer l'attention des autres détenus. Merlin observa Léon faire la même chose, se demandant pourquoi le gardien semblait si différent avec Arthur qu'avec les autres détenus. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été très bon amis dans leur ancienne vie, mais aujourd'hui n'étaient-ils pas censés n'être que des étrangers, de mondes totalement différents ? Alors pourquoi Merlin avait l'impression de retrouver entre eux le même lien qu'ils partageaient alors ? Léon jeta un dernier regard au blond, puis il s'en alla, et Arthur tira de nouveau Merlin vers le self service.

« Désolé... pour ça. » Souffla Merlin alors qu'il se servait une cuillère d'un mélange de légumes peu ragoutant.

Arthur eu un petit rire, secouant légèrement la tête.

« C'est pas la peine de t'excuser. Ce mec était un vrai con, et puis si tu comptes t'excuser à chaque fois qu'un détenu craque pour ta belle-gueule, t'as pas fini gamin. »

Il lui sourit à nouveau puis se dirigea vers les grandes tables qui s'alignaient jusqu'au font de la grande salle. Arthur alla vers une place qui semblait lui être attribué, au fond de la salle.

« C'était un beau spectacle que tu nous as fais là Arthur. » S'amusa à signaler l'un des hommes assit là ou Arthur s'était arrêté.

« Ouais, bien joué mon pote. »

Et décidément, le cœur de Merlin n'avait pas fini de faire des bonds aujourd'hui. Il releva la tête pour voir un Gauvain tout souriant, un coude appuyé sur l'épaule tatoué d'un Percival qui arborait un sourire tout aussi malicieux. Allait-il tous les retrouver ici ? Cette prison était-elle la réelle réincarnation du grand Camelot ? Non, cet endroit n'avait rien à voir avec le royaume, mais il devait avoir une raison à leur présence à tous. Et Merlin se jura de trouver cette raison.

« Alors, comment s'appelle la princesse en détresse dont t'as hérité? » Demanda Gwaine en levant des yeux taquins vers Merlin.

Arthur se contenta de grogner en s'asseyant face à Percival. Merlin suivit son mouvement, puis après une seconde de silence, décida de répondre à la place du blond.

« Merlin. » Dit-il simplement.

Les deux autres partirent dans un fou-rire incontrôlé, que le regard meurtrier d'Arthur ne sembla pas calmer.

« T'es sérieux ? » Demanda Gauvain entre deux soubresauts d'hilarité.

« Oui, malheureusement il est très sérieux. » Soupira Arthur, les coin de ses lèvres se soulevant en une ébauche de sourire, bien malgré lui.

Les deux idiots se calmèrent un peu au bout d'une minute alors qu'Arthur et Merlin avaient commencés à manger. Gauvain se redressa sur sa chaise, libérant l'épaule de Percival qui lui servait jusque là d'accoudoir.

« Et bien Merlin, bienvenu à la table ronde. » Dit-il en souriant, se courbant théâtralement en désignant la table devant lui d'un revers de main.

Le sourire radieux de Merlin surprit Arthur, qui se retrouva figé, sa fourchette suspendu devant la bouche. Merlin secoua la tête doucement, si ces trois là savaient qu'ils avaient réellement siégé à la table ronde, que Merlin, Gauvain, Percival et Arthur avaient été là, le jour de la naissance de ce mythe. S'ils savaient qu'ils étaient les chevaliers de ces légendes qui étaient dans toutes les consciences aujourd'hui. Si seulement Arthur savait qu'il était ce grand Roi qui avait tant inspiré de nombreuses générations. Et ils le sauraient, ils s'en souviendraient, Merlin s'en faisait la promesse.

…

« Pourquoi t'as atterri ici ? »

Merlin sursauta légèrement à la question d'Arthur. Il le pensait endormi depuis longtemps. Après le dîner ils avaient rejoins la salle commune et les quatre hommes s'étaient installés à une table – réellement ronde celle-ci – pour jouer aux cartes. Merlin fut légèrement rassuré de voir que l'aquarium était vide à nouveau. La soirée avait été calme, si ça n'était les moqueries des trois autres quand ils avaient compris que Merlin ne savait pas jouer aux cartes. Mais le sorcier n'avait guère eut l'occasion de pratiquer ce genre de choses, malgré sa très longue vie. Il avait passé les années et les siècles, reclus au fin font d'une forêt en France, seul ou presque. Non, il ne parlait pas aux animaux et ne possédait pas un hibou nommé Archimède contrairement aux croyances populaires. Mais Kilgarrah avait été près de lui, du moins les premiers siècles, avant la chasse aux sorcières qui avait pratiquement éradiqué toute magie de la terre. Merlin n'avait pas voulus risquer la vie du dragon plus longtemps, et celui-ci était parti se terrer là où personne ne pourrait le trouver, pas même Merlin. Mais hormis ces quelques moqueries, Merlin pouvait dire qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée, oubliant presque qu'il se trouvait en prison, et que les trois hommes en face de lui n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'il avait connu. Personne n'était venu les accoster, bien qu'il sente toujours ces même regards envieux et mauvais sur lui. Peut-être que l'homme qui avait fini à l'infirmerie leur avait servie de leçon, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'en plus d'Arthur, Merlin était entouré de Gwaine et Percival, mais il n'y eu aucun incident. Merlin n'avait pas osé leur demander pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, malgré que cette question refuse de quitter son esprit. Et puis était venus le temps de rejoindre les cellules, un gardien était passé dans chacune d'elles pour retirer les chaînes des détenus pour la nuit. Et le voilà maintenant, après quelques heures d'intense réflexion, à faire face à la question qu'il n'avait lui-même pas osé prononcer plus tôt. Ne pouvant parler de ses réelles motivations, il se contenta de parler du moyen qu'il avait employé pour entrer dans cette prison.

« Braquage à main armée... »

Il entendit un petit rire sur le lit au dessus de lui.

« Vraiment ? Je te voyais plutôt du genre à avoir piraté le serveur de la CIA ou un truc comme ça. » s'amusa t-il.

« Et... et vous ? » Souffla Merlin.

Il eut un mouvement de recule quand Arthur se pencha par dessus son lit pour le voir, se retrouvant la tête à l'envers.

« Vous ?! Bon sang t'es en prison ici, vouvoyer est un signe de soumission, pas de politesse. Alors fait pas ça, ne vouvoie personne... et certainement pas moi. »

« Désolé. »

« Et arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt ! » Soupira Arthur en se rallongeant sur son lit.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite cellule. Merlin fixait le quadrillage de fer qui tenait le matelas d'Arthur au dessus de lui sans le voir, l'obscurité ne lui permettant que d'en distinguer quelques reflets. Arthur ne lui avait pas répondu, et ça l'intriguait d'autant plus maintenant. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour se retrouver ici ? Ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave, Merlin refusait de croire qu'Arthur ait pu faire du mal à quelqu'un volontairement, non, il ne pouvait pas être si différent de celui qu'il était dans sa précédente vie.

Merlin ne dormit que très peu cette nuit là, bien trop de pensées tournaient dans son esprit pour qu'il laisse le sommeil le gagner. Il se sentait vulnérable ici, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas user de magie, et qu'il sentait le rayonnement noirs des âmes torturées qui peuplaient cette prison. Mais surtout, il se sentait vulnérable avec cet Arthur si différent qui dormait au dessus de lui, avec tout ces sentiments qu'il sentait renaître à son contact, et ces peurs, et ces doutes... Oui, il était si faible ici, et il avait peur.

* * *

Alors, les choses se passent comme vous le pensiez ?

Au prochain chapitre, vous assisterez à une réunion entre le directeur Lancelot et les nouveaux détenus, accompagnés de leur protecteurs forcés. Vous comprendrez un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment d'une telle prison, et le déroulement de la vie quotidienne là-bas.

Ah oui, et Merlin devra faire face à une nouvelle épreuve à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Les douches communes... enchaîné à Arthur... je vous laisse imaginer la suite ;)

Pleins de bisous à vous, à très vite.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les p'tits loups !

Alors, j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre, simplement parce que je n'étais pas en France, et j'avais un peu trop de boulot pour me concentrer sur l'écriture. Mais voila le chapitre 3.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**vinie65 :**Merci beaucoup vinie. Et bien, pour les douches, j'espère effectivement que ce moment vous plaira et vous amusera. Et puis c'est un moment qu'ils vont devoir passer ensemble tout les jours, et j'ai pas mal d'idées là dessus, avec l'évolution de leur relation et tout ça... j'ai donc commencé assez... sagement disons, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas ;) A très bientôt j'espère, des bisous.

**mel :** Merci. J'aime les fics sur l'univers carcéral, et j'avais depuis un moment l'envie de réunir tout ce beau monde dans un notre temps, alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas faire d'une pierre deux coups, et je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. Bisous.

**lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY :** Merci beaucoup, c'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais en disant que mon écriture est fluide, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, donc merci, vraiment. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce genre d'univers. Oui, c'est effectivement ça, les larmes de Merlin, et Merlin tout entier en générale, est un peu comme l'humanité d'Arthur, il est son courage, sa vie... et ses souvenirs. Encore faut-il qu'il arrive à lui restituer tout ça ;) Ahah, notre cher Léon... Je n'en parle pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais tu vas très vite découvrir pourquoi ce comportement envers Arthur. Et pour Perci et Gwaine, et bien, je voyais mal une fic Merlin sans eux, je l'ai aime beaucoup ces deux là, et quand ils sont ensembles, leurs caractères respectifs donnent tout un tas de possibilités que je compte bien exploiter ;) Merci de me donner un avis aussi construit, j'ai hâte de lire ton commentaire sur ce chapitre. Je te fais des bisous.

**Pattenrond1 :** Je crois qu'effectivement, l'enfermement d'Arthur, Gwaine et Percival amènent beaucoup de questions. Je tenterais d'y répondre assez vite, ou du moins de vous donner quelques indices ;) Des poutous.

**Merlinland :** Oui, Inspiration est avec moi, mais monsieur Temps à tendance à me faire défaut en ce moment ^^ Ah, désolée ma grande mais cette prison n'est mas mixte, inutile de tuer quelqu'un pour arriver à approcher les douches ;) mais je vais tenter de t'en donner un bon aperçu quand même. Oui, pour répondre à ta question, il y aura très certainement des lemons, même si effectivement, les parois transparentes des cellules sont pas mal encombrantes pour ça, mais j'ai déjà une solution pour ça, t'en fais pas. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il faut déjà qu'Arthur accepte de laisser le petit nouveau l'atteindre, ce qui ne va pas être facile. A bientôt, bisous.

**Loulou2a :** Oh non, Merlin est loin d'en avoir fini avec ces pervers comme tu dis, et malgré la chaîne, Arthur aura du mal à le protéger constamment. Oui, Arthur a du tuer pas mal de monde dans son ancienne vie pour protéger son royaume. Mais est-ce que là, dans cette vie ou son caractère chevaleresque n'a plus lieu d'être, sa bravoure ne s'est pas transformé en une témérité malsaine ? C'est peut-être aussi la raison de la présence de Gwaine et Perci ?! ;) Je vous donnerais les réponses à tout ça très bientôt, t'en fais pas. Et oui, c'est presque comme s'ils reformaient leur propre table ronde, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire, recréer un maximum l'ambiance de Camelot, dans un décor totalement différant. Comment je m'en sors pour le moment d'après toi ? Eh oui, les douches communes c'est horrible, mais c'est pas moi qui fait les règles des prisons, bien que celles-ci a ces propres règles. J'adore toujours autant tes commentaire, merci. Pleins de bisous.

**Passion of Imbattables :** Merlin a toujours sa magie, oui, mais l'utiliser ici signifierait perdre Arthur à nouveau, parce qu'user de magie dans une prison sans se faire repérer, c'est du domaine de l'impossible. Surtout que maintenant sa magie est bien plus puissante, peut-être plus incontrôlable aussi. Alors il ne l'utilisera pas, à moins de ne vraiment plus avoir le choix. Oui, Merlin a vécu tout ce temps dans la forêt de Brocéliande, ou presque en tout cas. Tous les persos de Merlin ne vont pas se retrouver en prison, non, mais j'ai déjà prévu de faire interagir la plupart d'entre eux, oui. Ils auront tous un rapport avec ce nouveau Camelot, et ce pour une raison bien précise. Je te fais des poutous et j'espère que ce chapitre de plaira. A bientôt.

**Mariko-8 :** Merci beaucoup ma belle, en espérant que tu sois aussi enthousiaste avec ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

Voila, je tiens également à remercier chaque personne qui a lu les deux premiers chapitres, même sans commenter. Chaque personne qui a placer la fiction en favori ou follow, ou simplement ceux qui ont souri en lisant. Merci à tous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Merlin sursauta violemment, se retrouvant assit sur le lit alors qu'une sonnerie horriblement criarde emplissait ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine eu le temps de fermer les yeux, de n'avoir dormi qu'une minute. Et c'était peut-être le cas, il avait pensé à toute cette histoire la nuit durant, apaisé par les doux ronflements d'Arthur. Il entendit un grognement au dessus de sa tête, et une seconde plus tard Arthur sautait du lit. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer blanc. Se grattant distraitement la nuque, il se retourna, les yeux toujours clos dans un demi sommeil. Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir un œil, ce fut pour tomber sur deux billes d'un magnifique bleu qui le scrutaient. Merlin était enfouis sous sa couverture, ne laissant voir que ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux. Arthur eu un petit rire à cette image. Il enfila rapidement les vêtements qu'il avait laissé tomber là pendant la nuit.

« Si tu veux avoir de l'eau chaude et du café, tu ferais bien de te bouger. »

Merlin grogna à son tour, faisant écho au bruit qu'avait fait Arthur un peu plus tôt. Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il sentit un courant d'air glacial venir mordre tout son corps, pourtant vêtu. Arthur venait de tirer sa couverture pour la jeter au pied du lit.

« lève-toi. » Dit-il seulement, un petit sourire aux lèvres cependant.

C'est drôle comme les choses se retrouvaient inversées ici, en ce temps là. Merlin se souvenait des centaines, des milliers de fois où il avait du se battre pour réveiller son prince, pour arriver à lui faire ouvrir un œil. Aujourd'hui Arthur était sur ses pieds à peine la sonnerie de réveil avait-elle retenti, et c'est lui qui forçait le sorcier à sortir du lit. Merlin se leva finalement, frissonnant légèrement en posant les pieds sur le béton glacé. Il enfila ses chaussures et se leva pour rejoindre Arthur qui semblait l'attendre, contre la porte de verre. Le blond frappa deux coup contre la porte de son poing, et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un gardien n'arrive. L'homme sortit son smartphone pour vérifier une chose avant de demander l'ouverture de la cellule 66. Il ouvrit la porte et les deux prisonniers en sortirent. Arthur barra la route de Merlin d'un bras en travers de son ventre, pour le faire stopper sa marche. Il montra la ligne jaune au sol, et Merlin comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas la franchir. Ils attendirent là quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un second gardien ne vienne apporter la chaîne qui les lierait de nouveau jusqu'au soir. Ils durent attendre l'accord du garde avant de pouvoir finalement avancer.

On frappa contre la vitre de la cellule attenante à la leur alors qu'ils passaient devant, et ils tournèrent tout les deux le regard pour tomber sur le sourire de Gauvain. Il leur fit un signe de main, et le cœur de Merlin se serra un peu. Le chevalier n'était pas fait pour être dans ces cages de verre, il n'avait rien à faire ici, et son sourire ne jurait que trop avec le décor. Le sorcier vit son ami d'une autre vie se retourner pour asséner une claque sur les fesses de son codétenu qui dormait toujours, et il sourit, son cœur se calmant en voyant les grands pieds de Percival dépasser du lit. Au moins ces deux là étaient-ils les mêmes dans leur relation, toujours aussi proches et taquins.

Ils continuèrent finalement leur route, n'attendant pas les deux autres, Percival n'ayant même pas bougé d'un pouce malgré la douce attaque de son ami. Arthur les guida à travers la salle commune encore déserte puis dans un couloir, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte ouverte gardé par un gardien se tenant debout à côté d'un chariot à linge. L'homme sortit lui aussi son smartphone, qui servait apparemment à répertorier les détenus et noter toute sorte de choses. Il valida leur passage aux douches et tendit une serviette blanche et rugueuse aux deux détenus, accompagnés de tenus propres. Arthur traîna Merlin à l'intérieur en silence et le sorcier se figea sur le pas de la porte. La pièce n'était rien d'autres qu'une longue allée de douches, les unes à cotés des autres, sans délimitation, sans intimité. Seul un petit mur d'un mètres de haut environs séparait les douches des lavabos présents sur le mur opposé. Arthur dut remarquer son trouble, puisque le brun l'entendit rire doucement à côté de lui.

« Tu t'attendait à quoi ? C'est pas un spa ici mon grand. Aller viens. »

Il l'entraîna par delà le petit mur pour entrer dans l'espace douches. Il n'y avait que quelques détenus déjà levés pour avoir accès à toute l'eau chaude. Ça n'était pas les pires non plus, des hommes comme Tony ne prenaient pas la peine de se hâter aussi tôt le matin. Arthur savait ça, c'est bien pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'ouvrir un œil avant d'être sur ces pieds ce matin. Dans quelques minutes ces douches seront pleines de pervers posant les yeux sur le derrière de Merlin avec envie, et le blond ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre dans les douches, complètement nu, pour sauver les fesses de son nouveau boulet. Ça n'empêcha pas les quelques détenus présent de tourner la tête vers eux, certains avec un regard brillant plus que de raison. Merlin se laissa guider jusqu'aux bancs en pierre qui longeaient le petit muret. Arthur y déposa ses affaires avant de commencer à se déshabiller, mais Merlin, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce cas de figure. Il se fichait pas mal des autres détenus, bien que ces regards l'écœurait sérieusement. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui le paniquait. Il allait se retrouver nu, enchaîné à un Arthur tout aussi nu, et ça, ça le faisait trembler d'appréhension. Il avait vu son Roi nu des centaines de fois, Valet oblige, il avait même dû lui frotter le dos durant son bain. Mais jamais au grand jamais Merlin ne s'était retrouvé obligé de se dévêtir devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu comptes rester planté là toute la journée ?! » Demanda Arthur en remarquant qu'il restait toujours immobile, la pile de linge toujours en main.

Merlin baissa les yeux vers lui, et le blond resta figé un instant. Ses yeux étaient brillant de peur, les rendant plus bleu encore. Comment un homme qui paraissait aussi faible et fragile avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette prison pour hauts criminels ? Avec des yeux pareils, Arthur était sur qu'il aurait pu rallier n'importe quel juge à sa cause s'il l'avait voulus. Il lui semblait si innocent, comme un gamin apeuré à cet instant. Ce regard éveilla en lui un sensation familière qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Mais ça lui donnait l'envie, le besoin de protéger ce gamin. Pas parce qu'il avait été enchaîné à lui, pas parce qu'il en était obligé, mais parce que ça lui semblait la bonne chose à faire, comme un instinct naturel. Il se retourna pour regarder par dessus le mur en entendant du bruit derrière lui. Il soupira, d'autres détenus venaient d'arriver, posant bien évidemment leur regard sur le nouveau et délicieux taulard qu'était Merlin. Il se leva alors, en sous-vêtements, et vint récupérer le tas de linge des mains du brun pour le poser sur le banc.

« Aller, dépêche-toi un peu si tu ne veux pas être l'attraction du jour. » Lui dit-il.

Mais Merlin ne réagi pas, ses yeux toujours posés sur lui, comme suppliant. Et Arthur soupira de nouveau, se rendant compte que ces yeux lui ferait faire n'importe quoi, il en était comme hypnotisé.

« Bon sang Merlin ! » Soupira t-il en le voyant toujours aussi figé.

Un sifflement plus loin fit réagir Arthur, qui ferma les yeux une seconde. La salle commençait à se remplir et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, bientôt ce sera sous les yeux de tout les pervers de cette putain de cage que Merlin devrait se retrouver nu.

Le regard du brun venait de changer sur lui, et Arthur n'en compris pas la raison. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, son Roi avait prononcé son prénom. Il l'avait soufflé avec un brin de colère et de désolation comme il l'avait fait tellement de fois lorsqu'il était son valet et que sa maladresse se jouait encore de lui. Évitant de se poser la moindre question sur le regard plus perturbé et brillant encore que Merlin posait sur lui et qui le troublait plus que de raison, Arthur s'approcha d'autant plus de lui dans un grognement agacé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur un détenu complètement luné, et surtout aussi craquant ?! Ignorant cette nouvelle et dérangeante interrogation, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son codétenu statufié pour tirer sur le bas de son t-shirt. Bon sang, voilà qu'il le déshabillait lui-même maintenant. Oui, Merlin était vraiment un enfant qu'on doit assister dans le moindre geste dans cette prison. Et lui acceptait ça, sans rien dire, et il prenait le rôle du parent protecteur... c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Pourtant Arthur ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une immense satisfaction en pensant à tout les autres détenus dans la pièce, crevant de jalousie alors que lui pouvait toucher ce corps si frêle. Et Merlin qui se laissait faire sous ses doigts... Il leva docilement les bras quand Arthur passa le t-shirt gris par dessus sa tête. Et Arthur redescendit sur terre dans un fracas assourdissant. Bordel de merde... ce corps. Le blond s'était attendu à un torse chétif et tellement maigre qu'il en aurait fait pitié, mais il n'en était rien. Merlin n'était certes pas un athlète, mais il avait un torse puissant, virilement musclé bien que très fin, rendant tous ses muscles on ne peut plus visibles, dessinés à la perfection sous sa peau d'une blancheur laiteuse, et totalement imberbe. Puis les yeux d'Arthur furent attirés plus bas, à la limite du pantalons trop large qui tombait sur les hanches fines du brun. Un tatouage se planquait là,descendant sur son aine, à moitié visible seulement, mais Arthur reconnu le signe. Une Triskèle. Bien sur, pourquoi un homme nommé Merlin porterait un autre tatouage que le signe de protection Druidique ?! Et placé là, juste à cet emplacement parfait... Arthur déglutit difficilement, relevant les yeux dans ceux de Merlin qui l'observait avec un mélange d'interrogation et de gène. Bon sang, il était vraiment dans la merde. Si la plupart des détenus en manque d'affection, de dominance ou de sex avaient déjà repéré le mignon et frêle petit nouveau, il était certain qu'ils ne le lâcheraient plus après ça. Merlin allait devenir une proie, un véritable trophée que les plus compétitifs se devraient d'avoir.

Instinctivement, Arthur attira Merlin sur sa gauche, le cachant partiellement des autres taulards. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre les douches les plus reculés, celles contre le mur de gauche. Il baissa les yeux en se retrouvant avec le dos de Merlin devant lui. Le corps du gamin était tellement bien dessiné...

« Déshabille-toi, qu'on se casse d'ici au plus vite. » Dit-il sèchement alors que d'autres détenus avaient trouvé utile de venir prendre les douches près des leurs.

Merlin obéi, un peu tremblant. Arthur évita soigneusement de jeter un œil au reste de son corps, persuadé qu'il allait en être que plus affolé encore. Et puis les autres détenus se rinçaient bien assez l'œil, inutile d'ajouter cela à la panique de Merlin.

La chaîne leur permettait à peine d'atteindre l'eau brûlante de leurs douches respectives. Merlin avait les yeux baissés, les gestes lents et tremblants, il luttait pour ne pas relever les yeux vers Arthur ou les autres paires d'yeux posées sur lui. Il avait toujours eu honte de son corps, et des siècles de vie n'avaient rien changé à cela. Il détestait sa faiblesse physique, et ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur le regard, probablement plein de moquerie ou de pitié d'Arthur. Mais ça n'était en rien ce que renvoyait les yeux du blond, c'était plutôt des éclairs de rage qui s'échappaient de son regard bleuté à cet instant. Un avertissement envers les autres détenus. Ça n'empêcha pas l'un d'eux, un ancien du nom d'Alex, qui avait cru bon de venir se doucher à côté de Merlin, de sourire malicieusement. Il approcha un main mousseuse du délicieux corps et fit glisser lentement ses doigts le long de son dos, faisant sursauter Merlin violemment.

« Salut mon ange. » Murmura t-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

Arthur rouvrit un œil, arrêtant de se savonner les cheveux pour tourner la tête vers l'autre. Il réagit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru en voyant la main de ce pauvre con se rapprocher irrévocablement des fesses de Merlin. Il le tira par le bras avant que Merlin n'ait compris quoi que ce soit, trop occupé à retenir sa magie de se déverser sur l'homme qui osait le toucher si intimement. Il se retrouva alors face à Arthur, sous le même jet d'eau. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, tant la chaîne le retenait près de lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'Arthur trouve un moyen d'éloigner ces abrutis avant que l'un d'eux n'aille trop loin.

« Garde tes salles pattes pour toi Alex. » Grogna t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Quoi ? Tu préfère garder cette beauté pour toi seul ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas et garda son regard menaçant sur le détenu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lâche un son déçu en secouant la tête et ne retourne à sa douche. Arthur tourna alors son regard vers Merlin et se figea de nouveau, ça allait devenir une habitude. Ils étaient effectivement très, très près l'un de l'autre. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Le laisser se faire tripoter par un sale pervers ? Non, il n'allait certainement pas faire ça. Alors il détourna le regard et repris à savonner ses cheveux, évitant de penser à la vison du corps de Merlin sous la cascade d'eau brûlante, à quelques centimètres de son propre corps. Le nouveau lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête, ça n'était pas son habitude d'être perturbé de cette façon, et ça l'agaçait. Le regard toujours fuyant, il posa une main sur le torse plein de mousse de Merlin pour le faire reculer contre le mur et ainsi avoir accès à l'eau. Il se rinça et vérifia rapidement que Merlin l'était aussi avant de quitter le jet d'eau pour rejoindre le banc derrière lui. Il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit, de ne plus se retrouvé avec le corps nu de Merlin à la vu de tous et... si près de lui. Il avait déjà eu un attaché avant Merlin, mais jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de réaction. Peut-être parce que l'autre n'avait été autre que Gwaine, et que celui-ci n'avait rien d'un gamin androgyne et alléchant qui attirait tout les regards. Gauvain n'avait jamais eu besoin de son aide pour se défendre, mais il n'avait jamais parut être faible, une proie facile. Rien à voir avec Merlin en somme.

Il déplia sa serviette et avant même de réaliser son geste il avait enroulé le corps du brun à l'intérieur. Merlin le regarda avec plus d'étonnement encore, mais Arthur se garda bien de donner une quelconque explication. Il ne comprenait pas plus que lui son geste, il savait juste qu'il détestait ces regards posés sur son codétenu. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et en silence et quittèrent la pièce de la même façon.

Merlin entendit Arthur soupirer de soulagement une fois à l'extérieur des douches, mais ne dit rien. Son cœur battait avec frénésie depuis que le blond avait posé les mains sur lui pour lui retirer son t-shirt, et malgré toute la gène qu'il avait ressentit là-bas, il avait un mal fou à ne pas laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire. Parce que chaque geste d'Arthur envers lui était empli de possessivité protectrice, et d'une sorte de tendresse toute masculine qui faisait tordre son cœur et ses entrailles. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait su que ses anciennes connaissances du temps de Camelot étaient revenues à la vie, qu'il n'était pas totalement attristé de les savoir sans aucun souvenir de cette vie antérieur. Parce que cet Arthur là, son Roi Arthur n'aurait jamais eu de tels gestes envers lui, il n'aurait jamais osé poser ses mains sur son corps nu, ni même prit la peine de l'aider à se dévêtir alors que lui était en proie à une sorte de crise de panique. Il se retrouvait si souvent dans des situations où leurs rôles étaient inversés ici, alors que le valet qu'il était dans une autre vie avait déshabiller son prince à de nombreuses reprises. Et Merlin mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il en soit ainsi. Se sentir protégé, bien à l'abri derrière le corps puissant d'Arthur était une sensation délectable, bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas besoin de ça.

Ils croisèrent Percival et Gwaine qui se rendaient aux douches d'un même pas, et Gauvain leur adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un grand sourire. Être en prison ne semblait aucunement affecter son caractère toujours aussi enjoué. Puis ils se rendirent à la cantine, presque vide à cette heure matinale. Ils prirent leur plateau et se servirent un petit déjeuner – rien de très extravagant ni même appétissant – sans encombre avant de rejoindre la même table que la veille, au font de la salle. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à Percival et Gwaine pour les rejoindre, et ils discutèrent tranquillement en déjeunant. Puis un long bip sonore et aigu retentit, avant que la voix de Lancelot ne se fasse entendre.

« Tous les nouveaux détenus sont attendus dans la salle blanche à 8h tapante. Leurs attachés sont priés de les y conduire. »

La voix s'effaça dans un nouveau bip, et Arthur soupira alors que ses deux amis le regardaient avec un sourire amusé. Il détestait la salle blanche.

« C'est quoi la salle blanche ? » Demanda Merlin.

« La salle blanche mon cher Merlin, c'est une pièce de paix et d'harmonie en ce lieu de perdition. » Rigola Gwaine.

« Mais encore ? » Questionna Merlin en plissant les yeux, amusé par la bonne humeur de Gauvain.

« C'est sensé être un asile de sûreté, une connerie comme ça. Si un détenu a un problème, il peut s'y rendre et sera soit disant écouté et traité comme n'importe quel homme. Le directeur y fait aussi des réunions régulières où tout les détenus ont un droit de parole » Répondit Percival.

« Lancelot est un allumé. Un foutu hippie qui pense pouvoir aider les taulards avec sa psychologie à deux balles. Il pense sérieusement qu'en faisant ça, les détenus victimes de coups ou de viole vont venir demander de l'aide dans la salle blanche. Il est persuadé qu'aucun taulards ne ment dans cet endroit. » Se moqua Arthur avec sarcasme, jouant avec les céréales molles dans son bol devant lui.

« N'empêche que je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, il est capable de repérer le mensonge du plus manipulateur des comédiens. » Ajouta Percival.

Les deux anciens acquiescèrent avec dépit. Merlin se demandait en quoi consistait exactement cette salle, mais au vu de l'humeur d'Arthur qui s'était nettement dégradé depuis l'annonce, ça ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Lorsque 8h approcha Arthur se leva, soupirant de nouveau.

« Amusez-vous bien les gars ! » Les salua Gauvain en posant un bras sur l'épaule de Pecrival, tout sourire.

Arthur le fusilla du regard avant de quitter la salle, Merlin toujours sagement planté derrière lui. Il le conduisit une nouvelle fois à travers les longs couloirs où ils ne rencontrèrent que quelques gardiens et quelques couples de détenus enchaînés qui se rendaient également dans la salle blanche. Merlin compris cet appellation à arrivant de la salle, qui était... blanche. Une immense salle d'un blanc immaculé, mais étrangement elle n'en ressortait pas froide, bien au contraire. D'immenses et épais rideaux tout aussi blanc couvraient les murs ça et là, donnant un aspect cosy renforcé par les fauteuils placés en rond au centre de la pièce. Le directeur et quelques détenus étaient déjà présent, assit sur les sièges blanc qui paraissaient plus que confortables, collés deux par deux pour faciliter le mouvement des détenus. Ils prirent place, vite suivit par un grand nombres d'hommes enchaînés par paires. Merlin observait Lancelot qui restait simplement là, les jambes croisés et ses mains jointes posées sur ses cuisses, attendant probablement tout les nouveaux détenus et leurs enchaînés. Lancelot sembla sentir son regard puisqu'il se tourna vers lui. Il plongea ses yeux chaudement noisettes dans les siens un long moment, si bien que Merlin dût détourner le regard. Il avait l'impression que son ami d'une autre vie pouvait lire en lui, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'un Lancelot sans souvenir ne transperce le mur de son esprit.

Tout les fauteuils furent bientôt occupés, et Lancelot commença alors.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde ou presque à survécu à cet première nuit dans ma prison. » Dit-il en jetant un regard plus poussé à l'homme au visage tuméfié qui avait passé la luit à l'infirmerie pour avoir posé ses mains sur Merlin.

Arthur avait bien sur remarqué sa présence, mais le taulard n'avait pas levé les yeux du sol une seule seconde. Il avait appris sa leçon de toute évidance. Le directeur avait apparemment préféré le changer de codétenu, et Arthur ne pouvait qu'en être heureux pour ce vieux Sirius.

« Je vous ai fait venir ce matin pour vous expliquer plus en détails le fonctionnement de la prison. » Continua le directeur. « Je vous ai dit à votre arrivée que cette prison n'avait rien à voir avec les autres prisons de ce pays, ni même du monde entier. Je vous ai également précisé qu'il y avait des récompenses pour chaque bonne action, et des punitions pour chaque mauvaise. Voila comment ça va marcher... »

Merlin entendit Arthur soupirer à sa gauche, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil en souriant légèrement. Il n'avait jamais été d'un caractère patient, et le discours du directeur, qu'il avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois, semblait l'ennuyer sérieusement.

« Chaque début de semaine, 100 points vous sont attribués. Ces points sont votre monnaie ici. Les gardiens ainsi que la totalité du personnel a le pouvoir de vous attribuer ou vous retirer des points quand cela lui semble juste. Si vous perdez tout vos points au cour de la semaine, c'est direction l'aquarium... je suis certain que vous savez tous déjà ce qu'est l'aquarium. En revanche, si à la fin de la semaine vous n'avez perdu aucun point, 50 points vous sont accordés en récompense. De plus, si vous avez réussi à maintenir votre compte hebdomadaire à cent points ou plus, en ayant regagné des points perdu par exemple, la somme des points et doublée. Au vendredi, votre résulta est bloqué et ajouté à votre compteur qui, je l'espère, augmentera donc de semaine en semaine. Mais tout cela ne rime à rien si ces points ne sont là que pour être comptabilisés... »

Lancelot se leva alors, se dirigeant vers une porte se trouvant derrière lui, à l'avant de la salle. Merlin jeta un regard à Arthur qui lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Laissez-moi donc vous présenter... la boutique. » Dit le directeur en poussant de grandes portes blanches qui s'ouvrirent sur ce qui ressemblait à un hypermarché. Des rayonnements à perte de vue de nourriture, boissons, livres, et objets en tout genre.

Lancelot se tourna vers les détenus avec un petit sourire. Il aimait voir les yeux des nouveaux s'illuminer d'une lueur avide. C'était tout le but de la manœuvre, ne pas laisser ses âmes s'éteindre de désespoir. Il avivait un esprit de travail et de compétition en leur permettant d'accéder à tout cela s'ils travaillaient assez pour, il leur donnait un but plutôt que de les laisser errer dans sa prison sans plus aucune envie, sans plus de conviction. Il leur montrait un chemin, non seulement vers un peu plus d'humanité qu'une prison ordinaire le faisait, mais aussi vers la sortie. Quand ces détenus sortiraient, du moins pour la plupart, ils n'auront pas oublié que l'on n'obtient pas quelque chose avec ses poings, mais bien par le travaille et l'envie.

Il referma les portes après une longue minute où les nouveaux avaient contemplé la boutique avec envie. Il revint s'asseoir dans le cercle, ce même sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Vous aurez accès à cette boutique chaque vendredi. Les points que vous aurez gagnés toute la semaine vous permettront d'acheter ce que bon vous semble. Évidemment, inutile de vous dire que si votre compteur tombe à zéro, en plus d'être enfermé dans l'aquarium pour une durée proportionnelle à votre faute, vous serez privé de la boutique pour un mois, et vos points les semaines suivantes ne seront pas ajoutés au compteur. Pour le reste, vous avez le droit de dépenser tous vos points de la semaine dans la boutique, ils seront tout de même ajoutés dans votre compteur jusqu'à la fin de votre peine. Vous avez en vérité trois compteurs, hebdomadaire, mensuel et le dernier valable du début à la fin de votre peine. Le compteur mensuel est remit à zéro tout les premiers du mois, et vous donne accès, le dernier jour du mois à une seconde boutique que vous trouverez sans doute fort intéressante. Vous pourrez y louer une télévision, de nombreux DVD, un ordinateur et bien d'autres choses, y compris un téléphone... »

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors dans la salle. Le téléphone était sans doute l'objet suprême en prison, la distance avec les proches étant sans doute le pire des châtiments ici. Merlin avait écouté de discours de Lancelot en silence. Il était ébahis par l'idée qu'avait eu le chevalier. Il pouvait voir la joie, l'envie qu'avaient les autres détenus de se tenir à carreau pour sauver leurs points et avoir accès à cette boutique. C'était une très bonne idée, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de son ancien ami. Il avait eu peur un moment que Lancelot n'ait définitivement perdu son cœur chevaleresque pour devenir un simple directeur de prison, froid et injuste. Mais il n'en était rien, bien au contraire.

« Il y a bien d'autres avantages à conserver et gagner des points, je suis sur que vos attachés vous l'expliqueront. Parlons maintenant du reste. Dans ma prison, chaque prisonnier travaille. Puisque vous n'avez d'autre choix que de suivre l'ancien qui vous à été attribué, vous travaillerez avec lui. Chaque journée de travaille vous rapporte 10 points. J'attends des anciens qu'ils traitent leurs attachés comme des apprentis. Expliquez-leur le travaille qui est le votre, et apprenez-leur. Je vous parlerais ensuite de cette salle. Elle est ce que j'appelle neutre. Ici, vous n'êtes plus prisonniers, et je ne suis plus directeur. La réunion d'aujourd'hui était pour vous parler de la prison, mais il y aura d'autres réunions conduites ici par la suite. J'attends de vous une honnêteté totale entre ces murs. Si vous avez le moindre problème, c'est ici que vous pourrez en parler, et on vous écoutera. Vous pouvez demandé à n'importe quel moment à un gardien d'avoir un entretient avec moi ou un membre du personnel dans cette salle, quelque soit votre problème. Vous pouvez même y être reçu sans votre attaché si c'est de là que vient le problème. »

Il regarda tout les visages dans la salle, à la fois comme pour vérifier que tout les nouveaux avaient compris, et comme un avertissement envers les anciens.

« A ce sujet, vous serez attachés à votre codétenu durant une période variable selon les binômes. Si tout se passe bien pour vous, d'ici environs un mois vous aurez l'occasion de passer une journée teste sans votre attaché. Et des résultats de cette journée dépendra la durée de votre attachement. D'ici là, vous ne serez libéré de cette chaîne que la nuit. Pour ce qui est de vos compteurs, l'hebdomadaire et le mensuel seront commun au deux attachés durant toute cette période. Vous disposez de 100 points par paires, à la fin de la semaine, puis du mois, vous pourrez chacun dépenser la même somme gagnée, elle n'est pas divisée en deux, et elle seras comptabilisé dans chacun de vos compte définitifs. Mais une erreur de la part de l'un d'entre vous, et l'attaché perdra aussi des points. Les points sont affichés sur le panneau électronique dans la salle commune tout au long de la semaine. Est-ce que c'est bien compris ? »

Tous acquiescèrent. Lancelot continua de parler encore un moment des règles et du quotidien de la prison, puis il annonça la fin de la réunion. Il retint cependant le premier prisonnier qui voulut se lever, à savoir Arthur.

« Ah, et j'oubliais, je suis sur que vos attachés vous auraient fait part de ce fait mais je tenais à vous le dire moi-même. Le troisième compteur n'est pas seulement là pour faire joli, à votre sortie, les points accumulés vous seront réattribués... en argent. »

Et c'est sur cette dernière annonce, bien plus que motivante pour tout les nouveaux détenus, que Lancelot les libéra. Si chaque point gagné ici se transformait en Livres à la sortie, c'était effectivement un grand facteur de motivation pour la plupart des hommes ici. Lancelot avait trouvé là le parfait moyen de maintenir l'ordre dans sa prison, et de garder ces hommes encrés à la réalité de la vie. Et du même coup, il ne laissait pas sortir ses prisonniers sans un sous, avec pour seul moyen de survivre la chose qui les avait conduit ici, la violence.

La salle blanche se vida alors, et Arthur se dirigea vers la salle commune. Aujourd'hui étant dimanche, seul quelques prisonniers travaillaient, les autres étant sorti dans la cour. Arthur soupira en prenant place à l'une des tables rondes de la pièce. Ça allait être une très longue journée, puisque eux n'étaient pas autorisés à sortir pour encore deux jours. Il se consola en se disent qu'au moins, ils seraient tranquille, loin des détenus pervers qui tentaient d'approcher Merlin. Demain serait une autre histoire en revanche, il allait devoir traîner Merlin et lui apprendre son nouveau job, il allait encore devoir se battre pour le tenir éloigner des autres... et il allait encore devoir affronter les douches avec l'autre enchaîné à pouvait déjà imaginer le nombre de points qu'il allait perdre à tenter de protéger ce mignon et innocent petit nouveau. Il sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche, et leva les yeux sur Merlin, qui le fixait en silence. Oui, ça allait être une longue journée, surtout si ces yeux bien trop clairs et trop brillants le fixaient de la sorte. Ces yeux qui pourtant, arrivaient à lui arracher un sourire qu'il ne contrôlait pas, aussitôt qu'il plongeait dedans. Il détourna le regard, battant les cartes pour occuper ses mains et ses pensées. Ce gamin avait bien trop d'effet sur lui, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce sentiment complexe qui s'était emparé de lui depuis l'arrivée de Merlin, et ne faisait qu'accroître de seconde en seconde. Une sorte de plénitude apaisante mêlé d'une angoisse protectrice envers ce corps si frêle, ce sourire si enfantin, ses yeux si bleu...

« Tu sais jouer au poker ? » Demanda t-il, se raclant le gorge, comme pour s'éloigner de ses pensées comme de ses sensations trop étranges.

« Non. » Répondit le brun, presque timidement.

Arthur secoua la tête légèrement. Le gamin était bien trop innocent pour son propre bien. Et encore une fois il ne pouvait empêcher un léger sourire de le trahir, lui qui avait toujours le parfait contrôle de lui même. Il distribua les cartes rapidement, ne pouvant résister à l'air un peu honteux de Merlin.

« Je vais t'apprendre. » Dit-il avec un brin de lassitude feinte, en se saisissant de ses cartes.

Merlin l'observa encore un moment en silence, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, comme s'il tentait de résoudre une énigme complexe. Puis il sourit et prit les cartes qu'Arthur lui avait distribué à son tour, ne lâchant pas le blond du regard une seule seconde. Arthur n'était certes plus son Roi, mais il avait l'étrange impression de retrouver bien plus à cet instant. Il souriait, son cœur battant vivement dans sa poitrine en écoutant les explications d'Arthur, parce que là, à cette seconde précise, il avait retrouvé son ami. C'était comme si leur lien avait traversé le temps et l'amnésie d'Arthur, pour venir les lier à nouveau. La mémoire du Roi était endommagé, mais le lien, lui, était intact. Et le sorcier était sûr qu'Arthur l'avait senti aussi, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Arthur leva des yeux brillant sur lui, son cœur s'accélérant en tombant sur le sourire radieux de l'autre. Comment passer à coté du phénomène, alors qu'à cet instant précis, Merlin pouvait voir leurs deux auras se rapprocher, s'apprivoiser à nouveau, et se coller l'une à l'autre comme elles l'avaient été des siècles plus tôt, comme c'était leur place. Indissociables. Les deux faces d'une même pièce...

* * *

Alors, j'ai deux choses à demander aux quelques personnes qui ont encore deux minutes et la gentillesse de commenter.

La première, que pensez-vous du fonctionnement de la prison ? Est-ce une bonne idée ? Ou complètement ridicule ? Vous reconnaissez la patte de Lancelot dans ce fonctionnement ? ( oui bon, ça fait déjà plusieurs questions, mais c'est dans la même lignée ^^)

Et secondement, que pensez-vous de la relation Percival/Gwaine ? Dans mes autres fics Merlin, je me concentre sur le Merthur, et je n'ai jamais lu ni écris sur ce couple, mais c'est vrai que pour celle-ci, plus j'écris, plus j'avance dans le plan de scénario et plus je me dis que ces deux là peuvent être bien plus qu'amis dans ce contexte. Alors je vous pose la question directement. Est-ce qu'une relation plus "poussée" entre les deux persos vous plairai ?

Ah oui, et une petite dernière question. Les douches ? C'était ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? ça vus a plu ? ;)

Je vous fais d'énormes bisous mes p'tits loups.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut mes p'tits loups !

Voila la suite de cette petite fic.

Réponses aux reviews : ( Pour les Guest, essayez de mettre un pseudo mes chéris pour que je sache si je parle aux mêmes personnes au fil des chapitres, et surtout pour que vous sachiez que la réponse est pour vous.)

**Guest : ** Un gang pour Percival et Gwaine... c'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais non, ça n'est pas la raison de leur présence en prison :) Ah, et pour Arthur, l'idée qu'il ait tué son père pour protéger sa petite soeur Morgane est vraiment pas mal mais... c'est pas ça non plus ^^' En tout cas Meri pour ton soutient, et j'adore lire tes hypothèses, alors n'hésite pas ! Des bisous.

**Guest :** Merci énormément de me suivre, et sur plusieurs de mes fics en plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, "Maladie d'amour" est en cour d'écriture, même si j'ai tellement de boulot que j'avance lentement. Au plaisir de te lire également, biz.

**Driamar** : Oh, ta première fic Merlin ? Bah je suis ravie de ne pas t'avoir dégoutée de cette univers dès le commencement :D j'espère que ça continuera ainsi. Bisous.

**leia26** : Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite de plaise également. Poutous.

**Egwene** : Oh, si tu savais ce que je vous ai concocté... bah probablement que tu n'aurais plus d'intérêt à lire la fic ^^' j'espère que tu continuera à aimer. Biz.

**seiika** : Oui... une prison comme celle-ci dans la vrais vie coûterait vraiment, vraiment très cher. C'est un budget que personne n'est près à donner pour ce que tout le monde considère comme les "rebuts" de la société. Il faut au moins une folle comme moi et un Lancelot pour faire vivre une chose pareille :) Des bisous.

**Mariko-8** : C'est vraiment l'un des plus beau compliment qu'on puisse faire à un auteur, " J'étais tellement surprise d'arriver à la fin et de me dire "quoi mais... je veux la suite!" ." ... Merci du font du coeur. Pleins de bisous et j'espère vraiment te combler avec les futurs chapitres.

**yaone-maki** : Ca aussi, c'est un compliment qui me va droit au coeur, quand votre réaction c'est "... mais, comment elle a put imaginer un truc pareil !" Bon, c'est pas exactement ce que t'as dis mais c'est comme ça que je l'interprète ^^' et j'en suis ravie. Bisous

**vinie65** : Grand merci à toi ma belle, j'espère ne pas décevoir tes attentes pour la suite. biz.

**Violette** : Ah, l'aquarium, je vois que ça choc encore, et c'était un peu le but donc... je sais pas quoi te dire ^^' Ah si, Merlin savait que Gwaine et Percy étaient dans la cellule à coté, c'est juste que je le précise pas, mais dans la scène où Gwaine frappe à la vitre pour les saluer, je ne dis pas non plus qu'il vient de s'en rendre compte, à moins que je ne soit pas très clair sur ce passage là. C'est juste que la cellule était calme jusque là, puis Gauvain se lève juste quand les deux autres passent devant et les salut quoi ^^ j'ai peut-être mal décrit cette scène, désolée. Et pour Arthur, c'est la question que tout le monde se pose je crois, qu'est-ce qu'il fait en prison ?... Bah tu verra :) Bisous à toi.

**Lou Rose** : Et bien, que de compliments, merci beaucoup. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, Merlin est un peu passif pour le moment, tout simplement parce qu'Arthur est de retour près de lui après des siècle, qu'il a peur de le perdre à nouveau au moindre faux pas, et que sans sa magie, il se sent un peu à nu. Mais t'inquiète pas, tout ça va très vite changer :) tout plein de bisous.

**lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY** : Ah oui les douches c'est très cliché, c'est vraiment, mais en prison tu peux vraiment pas y couper. Puis j'aime faire dans le cliché moi, simplement pour tenter de renverser ça justement ^^' Et oui, Arthur est resté impassible, ou presque, malgré la description de Merlin... l'est fort ce petit Roi quand même hein ! ;) Oui, j'essaie tant bien que mal de les faire demeurer eux même malgré le changement radical d'univers, et c'est pas facile facile. Je te fais des bisous et j'espère que tu seras aussi enthousiaste pour la suite.

**Laure marez** : Salut ma Zouzou ! Oh, je ne connais absolument pas cette fic (Goutte à goutte) mais c'est un concepte fantastique, en effet ! Des poutous tout plein pour toi, à bientôt j'espère.

**Loulou2a** : Ah bah non, tu pense que ça gène pas Merlin d'être collé à Arthur, il en est ravi lui ! Mais ça va amener quelques situations... embarrassantes à l'avenir ;) Et des points ils vont en perdre, oui, ça va être vraiment compliqué ! en tout cas je vois avec plaisir que t'es toujours là pour me lire et m'encourager, Merci ! Bisous.

**Passion of Imbattables** : Oui, j'ai bien ri en écrivant la scène ou Arthur se lève avant même la fin de la sonnerie de réveil, tellement pas lui quand on y pense, puis finalement si, c'est vraiment lui quand on comprend pour quoi il l'a fait ^^ Tout pleins de bisous ma belle, j'espère que ce chapitre de plaira.

**MerlinLand** : Merci de prendre le temps de donner ton avis. Je préférais effectivement insister sur les sentiments et les ressentit des persos (surtout d'Arthur) durant l'épisode des douches, plutôt que de faire une chose qui n'aurait pas sa place à ce moment de l'histoire. bisous.

Alors, j'ai quelques petites choses commune à ajouter. D'abord concernant Gwaine et Percival. Après des avis (exclusivement je crois) positifs, je pense faire évoluer leur relation de façon plus romantique qu'amicale, mais j'en dis pas plus.

Ensuite, et ça, j'espérais passer au travers, mais non, vous avez remarqué chers petits coquins ! Le chapitre dernier, j'ai laissé une incohérence, en pensent que ça ne serait pas trop gênant, mais ça en a tout de même gêné quelques uns. évidemment qu'Arthur et Merlin ne peuvent pas enfiler leur pantalons, ni même leurs sous-vêtements avec la chaîne, mais j'avais besoin qu'ils le fasse tout de même, je ne voulais ni leur retirer leur chaîne sous les douches, ni le temps qu'ils s'habillent... enfin bref, toutes les solutions ne me plaisaient pas. Mais j'ai quand même modifier ce chapitre pour vous en donner une, qui ne me plait pas non plus, mais bon. On va passer sur le sujet, et on en parle plus ok ? :D

**Dernière petite chose très importante :**

Je me lance dans un nouveau projet, ou plutôt je nous lance dans un nouveau projet, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous, mes chers petits lecteurs d'amour, pour ça. Je vous laisse lire le chapitre en paix et je vous explique tout ça en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Si le premier matin dans cette prison avait été difficile, le second réveil était encore bien pire pour Merlin. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil, passant ses nuits à cogiter sans cesse. Pourquoi Arthur était-il en prison ? Et Gwaine et Percival alors ? Et comment allait-il faire pour aider son Roi à recouvrer la mémoire ? Comment allait-il le faire sortir d'ici ? Parce qu'il était bien évidemment hors de question de le laisser croupir en prison. Mais pour ça il fallait d'abord qu'Arthur se souvienne de lui, et ses deux amis également, parce qu'il ne comptait pas les laisser derrière eux. Et tout ça sans magie bien évidemment, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être repéré. Il se souvenait que trop bien la chasse aux sorcières quelques siècles plus tôt. Et aujourd'hui, avec toutes ces nouvelles technologies, cette peur constante des différences... il n'imaginait pas ce que ça donnerait s'il était découvert aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt si, il l'imaginait trop bien, et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il se devait de protéger le peu de magie qu'il restait sur cette terre. Il ferait donc sans magie. Et il avait passé la nuit à penser ainsi. C'est pour cela qu'il accueillit la sonnerie matinale avec un grognement menaçant. Les lumières s'allumèrent un instant après, le forçant à fermer les paupières, ses yeux s'étant habitués au noir complet toute la nuit durant. Il entendit un petit rire sur le lit du dessus, et sa mauvaise humeur s'effaça quelque peu à l'entente de ce merveilleux son.

« Y en a qui sont pas du matin à ce que je vois. » Se moqua Arthur en sautant du lit.

« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi. » Se défendit simplement Merlin.

Arthur se tourna vers lui, et son sourire s'effaça en voyant le visage fatigué de son codétenu. Il avait les yeux cernés, le regard éteint, et cette image tordit le cœur du blond.

« Demande aux gardiens de te conduire à l'infirmerie, le Doc te donnera de quoi dormir. »

« Non, merci mais... je ne veux pas m'assommer de médicaments. » Soupira t-il en s'extirpant du lit difficilement.

Arthur ne répondit pas, se détournant pour enfiler son pantalon. Il jeta un regard à la cellule attenante, ne voyant que deux amas de couvertures dépasser des lits collés contre la paroi de verre. Il entendit un sifflement de douleur dans son dos et se tourna à nouveau pour voir Merlin grimacer, soulevant l'élastique de son pantalons avec douleur. La fermeture éclair qui descendait tout au long de la jambe gauche du pantalon s'était comme incrusté dans sa peau, laissant des marques rouges et douloureuses. Arthur s'approcha de lui et tira sur le tissu pour observer les dégâts. Cette fermeture leur permettait de se vêtir et se dévêtir malgré la chaîne qui les liaient en journée. Mais c'était effectivement encombrant pour dormir.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas retirer tes vêtements pour dormir ?! » Demanda Arthur en haussant un peu le ton, voyant la peau de Merlin très irritée au niveau de la taille.

Merlin ne sut quoi répondre, bien trop préoccupé par les mains d'Arthur qui s'agitaient sur lui. Le blond ne semblait même pas remarquer ses gestes presque tendres, presque intimes envers le sorcier. Et cette inquiétude qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, pour si peu, ça réchauffait le cœur et le corps de Merlin, lui donnant seulement l'envie de sourire. Il posa sa main sur les doigts d'Arthur, qui frottaient toujours doucement contre les irritations sur sa hanches. Et c'est seulement là que le blond sembla se rendre compte qu'il caressait la peau de Merlin depuis une longue minute. Il retira sa main rapidement, comme si le contact avec celle de Merlin l'avait brûlé. Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi avec un autre taulard, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux jours ? Ses gestes lui semblaient naturels, tout comme son besoin de protection envers Merlin. C'était comme si son corps se souvenait de choses que sa mémoire avait effacé. C'était une sensation très étrange, et ça lui faisait peur. Il se recula alors, se détournant pour terminer de s'habiller.

« Si tu tiens à dormir habiller, on te prendra un pyjama vendredi à la boutique. Si on arrive à conserver un minimum de points du moins. » Dit-il, tentant de paraître nonchalant.

Mais ses gestes, ses réflexions n'avaient rien de nonchalant. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Merlin, sans pouvoir le contrôler. Il s'inquiétait de le voir si fatigué, il s'inquiétait même de ses petites blessures insignifiantes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'était vraiment pas du genre à se soucier d'autre que lui même, surtout depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de survivre et de faire sa peine sans trop d'encombre dans cette prison. Mais voilà qu'on lui collait un nouveau détenu, et que tout son monde, jusqu'à son mode de pensée changeait. Il soupira, il ne voulait pas penser à ça, il voulait passer la journée, et le reste de son séjour tranquille. Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite, sous la forme d'un regard bleu qui le scrutait en silence. Et son cœur s'emballa à nouveau, sous ce simple regard. Il grogna, luttant contre lui-même, contre tout les signaux que son corps tentait de lui envoyer. Il s'avança en silence et passa devant Merlin lorsqu'un gardien vint leur ouvrir la porte. Et on leur passa cette foutue chaîne à nouveau. Comment pouvait-il oublier, alors qu'il était littéralement attaché à l'objet de son trouble ? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce Merlin, qui le troublait. Mais, ce qu'il trouvait plus étrange encore, c'était de ne pas être vraiment étonné du phénomène. Il avait cette impression de déjà-vu, cette sensation de familiarité.

« On ne va pas... aux douches ? » Demanda Merlin en voyant qu'Arthur les conduisait à la cantine.

« Non, j'ai acheté l'accès aux douches le soir les jours de boulot, c'est mieux. »

« On peut acheter ce genre de choses ? » S'étonna le sorcier.

« Tu peux tout acheter ici, si t'as les points qu'il faut. »

Ils prirent leur plateau et le remplirent avant de se diriger vers la table qui était maintenant celle de Merlin également. Le sorcier voyait bien qu'Arthur était perturbé, depuis qu'il avait posé les mains sur lui. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il espérait seulement que c'était du à sa présence, que son Roi commençait à se souvenir doucement. C'était après tout ce qu'il voulait, et il savait que ça ne se ferait pas sans encombre.

« Tu fais quoi comme travail ici ? » Demanda Merlin en dégustant son thé brûlant.

« Je suis à la scierie. »

« La scierie ? Il y a une scierie dans la prison ? »

« Oui, il y a aussi une forge, une jardinerie et même une cuisine industrielle. 80% des ressources de la prison est le produit des ventes de produits faits par les taulards. »

« Et... les gens achètent ce que fabriquent les prisonniers ?! »

« Oui, que veux-tu, les gens sont fous. » Sourit Arthur en terminant son petit déjeuner.

Merlin était un peu inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver à travailler à la scierie, une tronçonneuse à la main. Les travaux manuels n'avaient jamais vraiment été son fort, et les derniers siècles de méditations solitaire n'avaient pas vraiment aidé à changer ça. Mais il se rendit vite compte, lorsque qu'Arthur lui fit découvrir son atelier, qu'il s'était fait une idée bien éloignée de ce qu'était en réalité « la scierie » . Pas d'énormes machines déforestant les bois alentours, pas de tronçonneuses bruyantes détruisant des hectares de forêt pour en faire du bois de chauffage. Non, plutôt une pièce claire, remplie de toute sortes de bois nobles, et sculptures somptueuses et de petits outils inoffensifs. Arthur l'observa une seconde, un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres face à la réaction du brun qui s'était figé.

« Ça fait toujours cet effet là. » s'amusa t-il, laissant Merlin avancer lentement dans l'atelier pour observer encore.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » Souffla t-il, laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur les barreaux fin d'une magnifique cage à oiseau à l'ancienne.

« Oui, comme tout le reste ici. Cette commande doit partir aujourd'hui. La cage c'est ce qui marche le mieux, les gens doivent trouver ça drôle d'acheter une cage à un prisonnier. » Dit-il avec un brin de rancœur dans la voix.

Merlin leva les yeux vers son Roi, qui s'attelait à organiser un établi un peu en désordre, lui tournant le dos autant que possible avec la chaîne. Le sorcier se tourna vers le coin de l'atelier où traînaient tous les outils. Mais il fut arrêté par une main, emprisonnant son poignet, alors qu'il tendait la main vers une chose ressemblant à un instrument de torture.

« Ne touche à rien. » Entendit-il tout près de son oreille.

Merlin fut perdu un instant, Arthur avait parlé d'un ton sec, mais étrangement bas, presque murmuré. Et tellement proche de lui... il sentait la chaleur du blond dans son dos, puissante, étouffante, rassurante. Il réussi finalement à tourner légèrement la tête pour interroger l'autre du regard. Arthur l'observa un instant en silence, avant de se reculer et de lever la tête vers un coin du plafond. Merlin suivit son regard pour tomber sur une petite caméra, fixée directement sur eux.

« Viens. » Dit simplement Arthur en le lâchant pour s'éloigner finalement.

Merlin le suivit derrière un grillage, un petit coin isolé de la pièce qui ne contenait qu'un bureau surmonté d'un vieil ordinateur et de quelques papiers en désordre, et une étagère pleine de classeurs de différentes couleurs. Le blond referma cette cage de grillage en poussant la porte de la même matière. Ils s'assirent devant le bureau et Arthur démarra l'ordinateur en silence, que le vieil engin combla vite dans un bruit sourd alors qu'il se mettait en route. Merlin comprit le comportement de son Roi quelques secondes plus tard, quand deux gardiens entrèrent dans l'atelier, se dirigeant droit vers les outils, semblant les compter et les répertorier à l'aide de leurs smartphones. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune gardienne qui l'avait escorté dans les couloir à son arrivée, Carla de mémoire, s'avança vers eux.

« C'est bon Elias, toi et ton poulain pouvez vous mettre au boulot. » Dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le grillage, les bras croisés, et un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Arthur ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu. Carla se redressa, souriant beaucoup moins.

« Tu connais les règles mais je vais les répéter pour le nouveau. Un gardien viendra vérifier les outils avant votre pose de midi, puis à la reprise de 14h et à 18h avant que vous ne quittiez les lieux. S'il manque la moindre petite chose, c'est le trou direct et un retrait de points conséquent. C'est bien compris ? »

Merlin acquiesça en silence, et Carla les observa quelques secondes avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, avant de sourire à nouveau puis de s'en aller finalement. Le sorcier trouvait le comportement de la jeune fille étrange, comme s'il elle partageait une chose avec Arthur qu'il était incapable de comprendre, et ça l'agaçait. Mais, le blond étant occupé à écrire il ne savait quoi sur un moreau de papier depuis quelques minutes, il sut qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de trouver un début de réponse dans son regard. Il se concentra alors plutôt sur les lignes qu'Arthur retranscrivait depuis l'écran d'ordinateur. Il semblait qu'il s'agissait de commandes... un très grand nombre de commandes. Arthur se releva une fois qu'il eu fini d'écrire et s'empara de différents classeurs avant de retourner dans la partie pratique de l'atelier. Merlin suivait simplement le mouvement en silence. Ils s'installèrent devant l'établi central et Arthur ouvrit un classeur rouge devant Merlin.

« Alors, tu vas commencer par le plus simple. J'ai une commande pour trois boites à musique. »

« C'est ça le plus simple ?! » Demanda Merlin, l'observant avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-effrayé.

Arthur eu un petit rire, avant de faire tourner les pages du classeur pour trouver la bonne. Sur la feuille était dessiné un schéma de montage, se soldant par un magnifique petit coffre renfermant une ballerine dansante.

« J'ai déjà préparé les différentes parties à assembler, tu n'as qu'à les faire tenir ensemble. » Dit-il en montrant un amas de planches découpées à la perfection à la droite de Merlin. « Tu vas t'en sortir ? »

« Je suppose. » Murmura Merlin, observant le schéma avec attention, une ride inquiète dessinée sur le front.

Il craignait plus que tout de gâcher le travail qu'Arthur avait déjà fourni en faisant une erreur irréparable.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ? » Demanda t-il, commençant à manier le bois fin avec précaution.

« Une chose qu'on ne me demande pas assez souvent. »

La voix d'Arthur l'obligea à relever les yeux vers lui. Il avait prononcé ça d'un ton rêveur, presque tendre, et Merlin pouvait le voir observer un immense bloc de bois brut devant lui, souriant distraitement. Puis il saisi un outil et se mit au travail, tranchant le bois avec vigueur et douceur confondu. Et Merlin resta là, immobile, comme fasciné.

Les mains d'Arthur voyageaient au dessus du bois, le caressant, le brisant, le modelant. Il semblait au sorcier qu'il y avait là une sorte de langage, de dialogue secret et inédit entre les doigts d'Arthur et le bois magnifique. Ses yeux couvaient les lignes que dessinait le bois, on aurait dit qu'il pouvait voir à travers elles, ce qu'il voulais faire de cette masse informe au final. Il n'avait ouvert aucun classeur pour lui bien évidemment, il se contentait de faire voler les copeaux de bois, creusant la matière avec une justesse que lui seul pouvait voir. Il y avait comme un lien direct entre le cœur et les mains d'Arthur. Ces mains qui avaient manié l'épée, qui avaient tenu Excalibur, qui, dans une autre vie, s'étaient accrochés à lui, alors qu'Arthur mourrait dans ses bras. Ces mains qui avaient semblé lui appartenir un peu avant, comme les siennes avaient appartenu à Arthur. Aujourd'hui les mains d'Arthur lui étaient presque étrangère, par trop de temps passé, par manque de mémoire. Mais lui n'avait rien oublié de ses sentiments. Il avait aimé ces mains. Lorsqu'elles se posaient sur son épaule, apaisante. Lorsqu'elles s'abattaient sur son torse, protectrices, barrière montée contre le danger. Lorsqu'elles plongeaient dans ces cheveux vigoureusement, comme un réconfort mué. Lorsqu'elles frôlaient la peau nue de son bras, la paume de sa main, avec une tendresse faussement involontaire.

Il avait oublié tout ça... il avait oublié qu'un jour, c'était avec lui que les mains d'Arthur dialoguaient en silence. Il avait oublié comment faire, comment décrypter, et plus que tout, il avait oublié à quel point il aimait ça.

Peut-être Arthur n'était-il pas le seul à avoir perdu la mémoire. Peut-être Merlin avait-il autant besoin que lui de se rappeler certaines choses. Des choses que l'on ne voit pas dans les souvenirs qui défi le temps et restent en mémoire malgré les années. De ces choses qui nous font frissonner aussitôt qu'elles sont là, et qui semblent irréellement aussitôt qu'elle s'en vont, comme un mirage, comme une invention de l'esprit. Mais ces choses là, ne sont pas de l'esprit, mais du cœur. Et le cœur n'a pas de mémoire, il n'a ni yeux ni oreilles pour enregistrer. Le cœur n'a que le cœur, pour aimer et souffrir, pour rire et pour pleurer... pour oublier.

Merlin comprit à ce moment là. Il n'avait nul besoin de rafraîchir la mémoire de son Roi, il devait éveiller son cœur. Son cœur qui, aujourd'hui, avait préféré se fermer au monde, et communiquer avec une matière morte, plutôt qu'avec les êtres, bien vivant, qui l'entouraient. Pourtant ses mains semblaient attirées par Merlin, elle s'était poser plus souvent sur lui en deux jours, que pendant les premiers mois de leur rencontre, des siècles plus tôt. Ses mains, elles, se souvenaient...

C'est sans même s'en rendre compte que le temps porta Merlin jusqu'à l'heure du repas, un gardien venant compter les outils avant de les laisser rejoindre la cantine. Arthur n'avait pas levé la tête de son bois, qui prenait une forme que Merlin était incapable de reconnaître. Et Merlin n'avait pas levé les yeux des mains d'Arthur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il baissa le regard sur l'établi devant lui, e fut pour découvrir un petit coffre en bois brut, presque terminé. Il leva furtivement les yeux vers la caméra en face de lui, espérant sincèrement que personne n'ai remarqué cela. Parce durant plusieurs heures, il avait laissé son esprit s'évader, et sa magie s'échapper, sinon comment aurait-il put construire une chose sans même poser les yeux dessus, ni même sur les plans ?

« Beau travail. » Entendit-il à sa gauche.

Il releva la tête, et sourit à Arthur.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il allait laisser ses mains ramener son Roi à la vie, tout simplement. Si c'était ce qu'ils partageaient de plus intime, si c'était de cette façon que leur lien profond s'exprimaient depuis toujours, alors il lui suffirait de laisser ses souvenirs, ses envies, son cœur diriger ses mains à nouveau, pour rétablir le lien, et faire revenir le grand Roi Arthur.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il marcha au coté d'Arthur jusqu'aux salles communes, puis à la cantine. Il ne marcherait plus derrière lui désormais, il avait fini de prétendre être le faible petit nouveau. Il s'était accroché à ça en arrivant ici, parce que la protection était la seule chose qu'Arthur semblait enclin à lui donner. Mais maintenant il savait que ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ça n'était pas ce qui faisait d'Arthur son roi, son ami, la seconde face de son être.

Ils retrouvèrent Gwaine et Percival, passèrent deux heures à rire, d'abord devant un repas plus où moins mangeable, puis ensuite devant un Poker qu'Arthur remporta haut la main. Puis ils retournèrent travailler. Le temps passa très vite, Merlin laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur les mains expertes d'Arthur de temps à autre. Ainsi à 18h, Deux boites à musique avaient été montées (il ne restait que le mécanisme à récupérer à la forge pour le monter), et ce qui était le matin même un bloc de bois, avait pris des courbes vaguement animales à cette heure.

Ils firent leur chemin vers les douches en discutant doucement du travail qu'ils partageaient désormais. Le gardien à l'entrée des douche n'était autre que Léon. Merlin et Arthur s'arrêtèrent devant lui, ce dernier devenant étrangement silencieux, le regard au sol. Léon valida leur passage et leur tendit une pile de linge en silence, ne quittant pas Arthur des yeux une seconde. Le blond allait entrer dans la salle, le regard toujours fuyant, quand Léon l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir. Arthur releva enfin la tête, et comme quelques jours plus tôt, Merlin assista à une sorte de dialogue silencieux, une bataille de regards que l'ancien chevalier semblait gagner haut la main. Les yeux de Léon glissèrent vers l'entaille sur la lèvre du plus jeune, que Merlin avait presque oublié tant il était habitué à voir le visage de son Roi déformé par une blessure ou une autre. Arthur fini par se dégager de la poigne de l'autre en silence.

« Tony est à l'intérieur. » Signifia simplement Léon, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une menace.

Arthur sembla resté impassible à l'annonce, mais Merlin qui l'observait toujours put voir sa mâchoire se contracter légèrement, et ses yeux se fermer une fraction de seconde plus longtemps qu'un simple clignement. Il pouvait dire et penser que le besoin de protection qu'Arthur avait envers lui importait peu, il avait tout de même envie de sourire à cet instant.

« On survivra. » Répondit-il finalement.

Il amorça un pas pour rejoindre finalement les douche, mais la voix de Léon le rattrapa à nouveau.

« Je suis de garde cette nuit. » Dit-il, et Merlin se demanda s'il avait loupé quelque chose, tant la phrase semblait être la suite logique d'une conversation qui n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Arthur se tourna vers le plus vieux, plongea son regard dans le sien un moment, puis acquiesça finalement, son regard allant rejoindre le sol un instant après. Le sorcier ne comprenait rien de cette histoire, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions, comme leur arrivée dans les douches fut accueilli par un sifflement appréciateur. Arthur fusilla Tony du regard, et Merlin ne baissa pas les yeux comme il l'avait fait jusque là, à la demande d'Arthur. Le blond observa la salle furtivement. Il n'y avait que Tony, qui avait pris l'une des douches les plus à droite. Arthur soupira, il avait prévu de toujours prendre les douches de droite à partir de maintenant, Merlin étant attaché à sa cheville droite, ça lui permettait de placer le brun entre le mur et son propre corps, l'éloignant au mieux de tout regard. Mais là, il ne restait que deux douches à la droite de Tony, et il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Merlin aussi près de lui, même si son propre corps serait un rempart en eux. Il prit donc les douches les plus à gauche, laissant un maximum de distance entre eux. Merlin était toujours aussi hésitant quant à se déshabiller devant Arthur, et son cœur battait toujours aussi fort à l'idée. Mais il retira tout de même ses vêtements, tentant de ne pas y penser, tentant de ne pas lever le regard vers le corps déjà nu d'Arthur. Le blond, lui, ne put s'empêcher de baisser furtivement le regard sur la taille de Merlin, pour vérifier que les fermetures éclair n'avaient pas plus irrité la peau de Merlin, simplement... pas qu'il se sente irrémédiablement attiré par ce tatouage descendant sur l'aine du taulard... non, vraiment pas. Arthur jeta un regard derrière Merlin, pour voir que Tony avait les yeux fixé sur son codétenu, plus particulièrement sur le bas de son dos. Il ne laissa pas Merlin allumer la douche à sa droite cette fois-ci, l'entraînant directement sous le jet d'eau qu'il avait allumé en le tirant par le poignet. Il le plaça de sorte à ce qu'il soit le seul dos que Tony pouvait voir, son corps tout entier cachant celui de Merlin. Tant-pis pour les douches de droite, ça marchait aussi bien de cette façon, même si ça ne pouvait marcher que s'ils étaient sous la même douche. Étonnamment, Tony ne fit aucun commentaire, il ne tenta même pas de s'approcher, et le sorcier se doutait que c'était parce que le gardien présent devant les douches n'était autre que Léon. Arthur savait que c'était effectivement la raison de leur tranquillité. Mais l'italien les fixait, Merlin pouvait voir son regard vert et brillant par dessus l'épaule d'Arthur. Et il ne l'observait pas simplement lui, il se régalait aussi bien du corps qui cachait le sien. Instinctivement, Merlin s'approcha d'Arthur, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il observa une seconde son roi, qui avait la tête reversée en arrière, l'eau dégoulinant sur son visage et ses yeux fermés. Il reposa alors ses yeux sur Tony, et ne baissa pas le regard une seule seconde. Il se fit de plus en plus menaçant, défiant l'autre de nourrir encore sa perversion avec le corps d'Arthur ou le sien. Tony, remarquant le changement flagrant dans le comportement du nouveau, fronça les sourcils, souriant à la ridicule tentative d'intimidation du mignon petit nouveau. Mais le mignon petit nouveau ne baissait pas les yeux, ses yeux bleu... trop bleu... comme des flammes... du feu, trop de feu, et du sang... beaucoup de sang... son sang. Tony plaqua une main contre le carrelage froid de la paroi à con coté pour se retenir, ses jambes menaçant de le lâcher. Il avait baissé les yeux... le nouveau lui avait fait baissé les yeux. C'était comme si il... il avait vu des images dans ses yeux, des images de mort... sa mort. Qu'est-ce que... ? Il releva le regard vers Merlin, qui le fixait toujours, le coin de ses lèvres cette fois retroussé en un petit sourire, plus menaçant encore que son regard. Et puis le moment s'envola, quand la voix d'Arthur retenti, faisant légèrement sursauter Tony, qui se maudit pour ça également.

« Merlin ? » s'étonna Arthur.

Le sorcier baissa alors les yeux vers lui, pour voir son visage très, très près du sien, malgré qu'Arthur tente de se reculer un maximum. Merlin réalisa ensuite que sa main gauche s'était élevée d'elle même, pour venir effleurer les cotes d'Arthur du bout des doigts, seul contact entre leurs corps. Si Tony avait résisté quelques secondes de plus, si Arthur n'avait pas appeler son nom, le sorcier savait que ses doigts se seraient resserrés autour de son flan, glissant jusqu'à son dos pour venir coller le corps du blond contre le sien, dans une manœuvre de protection inconsciente. Il savait aussi que sa magie lui avait une nouvelle fois échappée, visant l'homme qu'il exécrait à l'autre bout de la salle. Heureusement il avait suffit d'une seule parole d'Arthur pour le sortir de sa transe. Merlin se recula d'un pas, évitant le regard d'Arthur, il termina de se savonner dans de sortir du jet d'eau à la hâte. Il voulait s'excuser, mais les mots refusait de sortir. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas désolé le moins du monde. Peut-être parce que, durant une seconde, au milieu de sa magie et de la sensation grisante du contact d'Arthur sous ses doigts, il s'était sentit lui à nouveau, vivant à nouveau. Il avait eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau, de goutter à l'oxygène pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Il avait usé et abusé de magie durant des siècles depuis la mort d'Arthur, sans ressentir ce flot euphorisant de vie couler en lui une seule seconde. Et malgré la joie qu'il ressentait depuis que ce dernier était de retour à ces cotés, il ne s'était pas totalement retrouvé lui même jusqu'à maintenant. Parce qu'il n'était rien sans l'un ou l'autre. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Merlin sans le grand Roi Arthur, comme il n'y avait pas de grand enchanteur sans magie... Agir sans magie allait s'avérer bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

* * *

Alors, c'est un chapitre assez tranquille, basé plus sur la réflexion que sur une quelconque action. j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu.

Alors, mes p'tits loups, ce **nouveau projet**, je vais essayé de l'expliquer en deux mots.

Le principe est simple, je suis la plume, et vous êtes les muses (c'est déjà un peu le cas ^^)

Vous me proposez simplement un plan d'histoire, un univers, un couple, ou n'importe quoi (dans l'idéale une chose que vous rêvez de lire dans une fic mais que personne n'a encore écrit, ou pas de la façon dont vous aimeriez) Et moi je m'exécute simplement. Les fics seront plus probablement sous forme de OS, mais elles peuvent très bien être plus longue selon vos idées et mon inspiration.

Je parle un peu plus de ce projet dans mon profile, où j'ai mis quelques idées de couples sur lesquels je peux travailler.

Je suis ouverte à absolument toutes les suggestions, faites-vous plaisir, vraiment, et ça me fera plaisir également.

Je compte sur vous, mes p'tits Merthuriens d'amour, pour démarrer le projet avec moi (c'est tout nouveau, j'ai eu l'idée hier soir ^^) Et faire prêter le compteur ( puisqu'on doit arriver à 117 fictions, j'explique pourquoi sur mon profile) puisque vous êtes, sans vouloir vous brosser dans le sens du poile, vraiment mes lecteurs les plus fidèles sur tous les pairings sur lesquels j'écris, preuve étant que vous êtes les premiers à qui j'en parle.

Aller, faites marcher votre imagination, livrez moi vos rêves, et vous aurez une petite fic faite sur mesure rien que pour vous. ( vous pouvez m'en parler par review ou par MP si vous préférez)

Je vous fait d'énormes bisous mes p'tits loups d'amour, à très vite.


End file.
